The New Girl
by Garbozzington
Summary: A new girl arrives at Hogwarts, in fifth year, attracting the unwanted attention of just about everyone. No one knows where she's from and they all want to know, but she's not about to tell anyone. Draco X OC,CHAPTER 15&16 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so any reviews good or bad are more than welcome**

**This story takes place in the fifth book, some things have been changed:**

**1. Not as much focus on Umbridge, Harry, Ron and Hermione as there is in the book.**

**2. Ron and Hermione are already dating and so are Harry and Ginny.**

**3. Some events in the book may not end up happening in this story but it'll all end up the same way. **

**I do not own anything or anyone except Jane everything else is courtesy of J.K. Rowling **

* * *

**Chapter One: Familiar**

"Hey, have you seen the new girl?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione as he approached them.

"What?" Harry asked confused, "Do you mean one of the first years?" Hermione questioned.

"No," said Ron, "she's in _our_ year."

"That doesn't usually happen does it?" questioned Harry.

"No, I don't believe that's _ever_ happened before," said Hermione, "Do you know what house she's in?"

she asked Ron. Ron paused, "Um, ours I think."

Harry looked around as if she might just be sitting in one of the chairs by the fire, "Well I haven't seen her." Just as he said this a beautiful girl with her dark brown hair in a braid down her back, walked into the dormitory. She was being led by Seamus and several others were hovering around the new girl.

"That must be her," said Harry.

"She's awfully pretty," said Hermione with a hint of jealousy in her voice; as soon as she said this she looked towards Ron as if to check his reaction or to see if her would reply.

"She kind of looks familiar," said Harry.

Seamus approached the three, turned to Ron and Harry with a gloating look on his face, "Hey guys, this is Jane Dilerd, she's new."

"I'm Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you,"she said smiling a bit too widely and shaking Jane's hand a bit too vigorously.

Before Jane could utter a greeting in response, "I'm Ron Weasley, this is Harry Potter," Harry waved awkwardly and Jane smiled at both. Harry and Ron were surprised at the lack of response in hearing the name 'Harry Potter' but Jane looked at him just the same as she did Ron, Seamus, and Hermione.

"It's very nice to meet you all," Jane said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

After a few minutes of listening to Seamus, Harry and Ron talk about Quidditch Jane turned to Hermione, "Do you think you could show me to the girl's dormitory? I'm getting a bit tired and I doubt Seamus would risk the punishment of showing me himself," she smiled as Hermione told her about the stairs turning into a slide if boys try to come up, as they walked away.

"You'd be surprised," Ron mumbled to Harry, who started laughing.

"Well,can you blame me? She is quite the looker," Seamus said smugly as he sauntered over to the couch with Ron and Harry following.

"Too bad you two are taken, sometimes it pays to be single," said Seamus as he stretched his arms behind his head and put his feet up.

"Nice, excuse loser," said Ron as he walked past Seamus hitting his legs down from the coffee table.

"You can't deny it, she is pretty intriguing," said Seamus.

"I could almost swear I've seen her before," said Harry dreamily, "There's something about her that reminds me of someone."

"Nice try Potter but I'll tell Ginny if you try any of those lame pick-up lines on her," said Seamus mischievously.

"Alright, already Seamus," Ron sighed, "Will you give it a rest mate; just because you sowed her the common room doesn't mean she's even remotely interested in you. I'm sure she's already spotted someone better than you, to be honest it wouldn't be very hard."

Harry laughed as Seamus thought for a minute to try and figure out a comeback. "I'm going pretend you didn't say that you prat. Now that you mention it though, she may not have seen anybody she fancies but I've seen a few blokes eyeing her." Seamus said this with pride in his voice as if he had already captured her heart.

"Oh yeah, like who?" challenged Harry.

"Well, she certainly caught Malfoy's attention," he replied as if presenting a medal.

"Really?" Ron raised an eyebrow, now greatly interested.

"Yeah, McGonagall saw me outside the Great Hall and asked me to show her the common room and on the way we saw Malfoy chatting it up with those two goons, Crabbe and Goyle. Those two were ogling her as though she were made of chocolate and Malfoy was looking at her as though she were a stack of money." recounted Seamus.

"Go figure, I always thought they didn't fancy girls." said Ron thoughtfully, causing the three boys to burst into a fit of laughter.

"I'm off to bed guys," said Seamus after the laughing had died down.

"Yeah, me too; you coming Harry?" Asked Ron through a yawn.

"Nah I think I'm going to stay down here for a while" said Harry.

"Suit yourself mate."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :)  
Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**There were barely any reviews for last chapter so please please please review this time!****

* * *

******

Chapter Two: A Sleepless Night

Harry sat hypnotized by the dancing flames trapped in the common room fireplace; slowly his eyelids started to droop and he soon drifted off to sleep still sitting upright in one of the large armchairs.

Harry slowly awoke to the sound of a quiet, eerily calm voice saying, "Wake up Harry, you should go to bed." Groggily Harry opened his eyes and found himself looking straight into a pair of eyes that were such a dark shade of brown that they looked black at first glance.

"Jane?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes it's me; what're you doing down here so late?" Jane asked as she sat down on the sofa nearby.

Harry sat up and ran his fingers through his hair before answering, "I could ask you the same thing," he said, trying to cover up the fact that he had just had a very vivid nightmare involving Sirius.

"I can't sleep," Jane shrugged, "What's your excuse?"

"Just fell asleep," he said dreamily

Jane didn't reply, she just sat staring into the fire as Harry had done just hours ago; Harry took this opportunity to observe her and try to figure out what was so familiar about her. She was wearing a baggy sweat shirt and equally baggy track pants; her dark hair, which had previously been in a very neat braid, was now pulled into a quick, messy ponytail. He was still trying to place her looks when she finally replied to his previous comment on falling asleep, "Lucky," she said with a sincere sadness in her voice.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair before standing up and saying, "Well, I guess I should go up to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, G'night Jane," Harry said, thankful to leave such an awkward situation with someone he felt so strangely uncomfortable around.

"Night," Jane replied, without looking up from the fireplace.

Jane didn't sleep all night; she simply stared at the fireplace in a state of mind that was extremely similar to sleep however she never closed her eyes for more than a blink.

At about five in the morning Jane decided she had better go upstairs soon and pretend she had been sleeping so the other girls didn't think she was weird. Then she had to try and make it through the day; getting stared at incessantly by people she doesn't even know. Especially the boys whose attraction to her was nothing more than the attraction a child has to a new toy. Unfortunately most of the other girls won't realize this and could very well dislike her simply because of it.

As Jane considered all these facts she tried to come up with a plan to make herself blend in more, or even just a bit less attractive, nothing to extreme but just enough so that people didn't stare so much.

After half an hour of thinking Jane figured now was as good a time as any to head upstairs and pretend to have just been sleeping. She crept quietly up to the girl's dormitory and quieted her steps even more once she had entered the dormitory.

"Who's up so early?" a voice said sleepily from across the room.

Jane jumped and turned towards the dark corner from which the voice spoke; she strained her eyes trying in vain to see the source of the question. "Who is it?" she whispered, careful not to wake the other girls.

"Hermione, who's there?" asked the curly-haired girl who had shown her the dorms earlier.

Jane sighed with relief, "It's Jane, I just couldn't sleep, sorry if I woke you."

"Oh, no I just could have sworn I'd heard someone calling my name," Hermione said dreamily, "that wasn't you was it?"

"No," Jane smiled in the dark to herself, "no it wasn't me; I didn't even know where you were."

"Must have been a dream, well I'm going back to bed, good night," Hermione said

"Ok, sleep tight," Jane whispered in response although she could already hear Hermione's breathing slow significantly.

Jane slipped under the covers of her new bed and lay awake wondering about the day ahead of her for almost two hours before she heard a couple other girls getting up. When she felt it was safe to come out she opened her eyes, rolled over, faked a yawn, sat up and stretched before finally getting out of bed.

After putting on her robes Jane decided as a part of her plan to blend in she would skip the make-up and do nothing more to her hair than brush it and pull it back into a simple ponytail. Satisfied Jane walked down to the common room where she saw Hermione, Ron and Harry sitting by the fire talking in hushed voices.

"Hey guys," Jane said as she approached, putting on her most friendly smile.

Hermione had just opened her mouth to answer when Seamus slid up to them and attempted to put his arm around Jane who shrugged it off without even hesitating to think. Ron and Harry both stifled their laughter, as Hermione hit Ron on the shoulder and gave them both a dirty look.

Seamus however, shocked as he was had clearly not given up yet, "Good morning everyone," he said cheerily still standing quite close to Jane who leaned away from him ever so subtly.

Harry and Hermione simply nodded and smiled but Ron said smugly, "Why, yes Seamus it is a fine morning." This caused a slightly awkward silence which Hermione seized by standing up and saying, "Hey Jane didn't you say you wanted me to show you where we eat breakfast?" Jane nodded, quickly catching on to what Hermione was doing.

"Oh that sounds good, I'll come too, I'm starving," said Seamus eagerly looking to Jane.

However before Jane or Hermione could reply, "Hey Seamus," said Ron grinning widely, "I need your help, Harry seems to think that Ravenclaw have a chance at the Quidditch Cup this year," Seamus turned towards Harry with his jaw dropped, "You're off your rocker mate," he said as he sat down between the two. Just as they were about to leave Jane glanced towards the couch and saw Ron wink at Hermione which caused her to blush profusely.

As Jane and Hermione left the common room and headed towards the Great Hall Jane broke the silence, "Thanks so much Hermione and tell Ron and Harry I said thanks too, I don't think I could have dealt with Seamus much longer."

Hermione smiled, "Don't mention it," she said waving her hand to show how minimal a deed it was. "He did seem to come off a bit too strong but he really is very nice once you get to know him."

Jane nodded and then eager to change the subject she asked, "So how long have you and Ron been dating?"

Hermione laughed nervously and blushed once more, "Is it that obvious?"

"No," said Jane smiling kindly, "its just the way you two act together and the way you look at each other," she replied truthfully.

As Jane said this Hermione's face lit up and Jane noticed for the first time how truly beautiful she was and how lucky Ron is. "We've only been together since the end of the summer but we've been best friends since first year, Harry too."

"That's sweet," Jane replied as they approached the Great Hall.

"This is the Great Hall, we eat all our meals in here," Hermione announced proudly, "_And_ the ceiling is enchanted to imitate the weather outside."

The girls walked towards the Gryffindor table and as they did Hermione noticed that practically the whole hall was staring at Jane; even the Slytherins. However one in staring Slytherin in particular made her wince with worry, as she took a seat next to Jane.

Hermione leaned over to whisper in Jane's ear, "Jane do you see that boy at the Slytherin table with the really blonde hair?" Jane strained to see who Hermione was talking about, "He's the one between those two Neanderthals, near the end of the table." Hermione prompted.

Jane finally saw him and turned to Hermione, "Who is he?" she asked curiously.

"That is Draco Malfoy; and he is trouble with a capital 'T' I highly recommend you stay away from him and his goons," she paused to cast a hateful look at him. "I'm only saying this because I've noticed he seems to be quite intrigued by your presence and the last thing you want is his attention, be it good _or_ bad."

"Don't worry Hermione; not only would I prefer to remain single this year but I would also like to remain well out of the school gossip and rumors.

Hermione chuckled and said under her breath, "Poor Seamus."

* * *

**Might put up a another chapter later on today but please review! Hope you liked it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've got writing fever, so heres the second chapter for today, and finally some Draco Malfoy.****

* * *

******

Chapter Three: Unwanted Attention

Jane had nearly all her classes with the "dangerous" Draco Malfoy, thankfully she also had all her classes with Hermione who sat with her; saving her from finding out for herself what Malfoy was like.

After all her classes Jane had a boatload of homework and was sick of people staring at her so she decided to skip dinner and go to the library and get a head start on her work. She adored the library and loved coming in during the summer and reading all the books when no one was around; it was strange for her to see anyone other than herself in there.

She had just finished revising her Potions essay when she glanced up at the bookcase nearby; she could have sworn she saw a yellow flicker, like a bar light bulb. She stared at the place she thought she had seen it for almost a minute but she couldn't see who or what it was; she decided to live up to her house name and take a risk.

"You going to just stand there, or are you going to be polite and come introduce yourself?" Jane held her breath waiting for an answer, she was desperately hoping she hadn't just reprimanded a house elf or an enchanted book trolley.

She was almost starting to think she was just seeing things when she heard some goofy male giggling and saw a tall, thin, extremely blonde boy being pushed out from behind the bookcase by a meaty hand. He was clutching school books similar to hers and he combed his hands through his hair to try and smooth it out as he approached like a lion to an antelope.

He glided smoothly to the table and leaned casually over the edge looking Jane straight in the eyes and said suavely, "I'm Draco Malfoy, who might you be?" he questioned with an impish grin on his face.

"Jane Dilerd," she said looking back down to her essay and pretending to ignore him.

"Well, Jane Dilerd, is this seat taken?"

"No," she replied still without looking up but by this time she had buried her nose in her Potions textbook.

"In that case, may I join you?"

"No," she said coldly.

He sat down anyways, "Not very friendly are we?"

Jane closed her book and looked straight into Draco's cold grey eyes. "No, _we're _not." she said mockingly.

Draco looked slightly puzzled for a moment as if he couldn't imagine why anyone wouldn't be ecstatic at the prospect of having him for company.

"Well, why not?" he asked innocently, "I've done nothing to you, we've only just met."

Jane paused debating on whether to indulge his question or just get up and leave; she decided on the latter choice, simply out of curiosity.

"Because I'm doing my homework and as I'm sure you well know you're reputation proceeds you and I've been warned to stay away," before letting him respond she blurted, "Why are you here?"

"Hmm, good question," he scratched his chin as if questioning his inner-most thoughts, "Well, I suppose I'm here for the same reason as you."

Jane once more indulged his childish game, "And what exactly might that be?"

"To learn magic so that one day I might become a grand wizard like dear-old dad," he said with mock admiration in his eyes.

Jane sighed in frustration, "You know what I mean; why are you over here talking to me, I'm a Gryffindor remember. I may not have been here that long," she lied, "but I _do_ know of the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and if it still exists you should be busy bad mouthing us rather than chatting with me."

"I just want to get to know you," he said as if his intentions were completely innocent.

"Why on Earth do you feel the need to get to know me? It's not like you even have to _try_ and like me, God knows the rest our houses don't."

Draco stared at her and with very obvious exasperation he said, "Is it a crime that I'm interested in you?"

Jane hesitated, "That depends..." she said raising an eyebrow.

Malfoy gave a have smile at Jane's unmistakable suspicion, "Look, I just think that we could become friends, that's all," he held up his hands as if surrendering.

"No you don't," Draco opened his mouth to object but Jane cut him off, "I _know_ why you're so interested in me. It's the same reason everyone else is."

Draco looked amused now, "Who else is interested?"

"That's none of your business," Jane said haughtily, Draco chuckled, "What?" she demaned.

"Oh nothing," he chuckled again, before she could reply he asked, "What is it that you think I'm interested _in_?"

Jane paused to mull over her thoughts, "Hmm, well first of all, I'm a new student in year five which from my understanding has never happened before. Second of all you don't anything about me or where I came from and you seem like the type that doesn't feel comfortable unless he knows a little bit about almost everyone."

"You're forgetting something," he said with a sly smile.

"What's that?" Jane asked sarcastically.

"You're rejecting me," he said as he put a hand on Jane closed textbook and stood up, he slipped a piece of parchment in her book without her noticing and he walked away.

After Malfoy left Jane sat there puzzled by their strange exchange of words; she tried to think of a logical reason for why he would say that and why her "rejecting him:" would only make him try harder.

Then she remembered the descriptions of each house she had read in _Hogwarts: A History_ Slytherins are not only known for their pure-blood and cunning but also their ambition. _It probably makes him feel like a failure if he can't get me to like him_, she thought to herself.

She then decided that even though she didn't know him very well, she thought it would be wise at this point to heed Hermione's warnings and steer clear of him.

Jane stayed in the library until she had finished and edited all her homework from her subjects that day; she almost felt like the hat made the wrong decision on the first night when it put her in Gryffindor because she felt like a Ravenclaw from studying so much.

Jane gathered her things and was standing up to leave when the corner of her Potions book got caught on the back of the chair. Her book flipped out of her hand and landed face down on the ground next to the chair she had been sitting in.

She rolled her eyes at her bad luck and mumbled about clumsiness under her breath as she stooped down and grabbed the book by the spine. As she did this she noticed a small piece of parchment lying on the floor right where her book had just fallen; not remembering if it was perhaps some note she had made during class and shoved in her book she picked it up.

She unfolded it and in scrawling, chicken-scratch, barely legible handwriting it said:

You may not be very fond of me now,

but I **will **win you over eventually.

D.M.

"Ugh," Jane sighed as she tried to think of an appropriate place to put the note, because as much as she disliked Draco Malfoy at this point she felt compelled to hold on to it. So she folded it neatly and stuffed it into the pocket on the side of her robes; after doing so, she walked back up to the common room.

The whole walk back she had an internal debate with herself about whether to tell Hermione, Ron and Harry about the undesired attention she had just received from their enemy. As she approached the Fat Lady she looked around to see if anyone was out and about and spotted a most unfortunate sight: Seamus Finnigan. _Oh no_, she thought,_ this is the last thing I need right now_.

* * *

**Review! Pretty Please with a Cherry on top!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: A Friendly Warning**

Not wanting to deal with Seamus' persistence and clinginess Jane quickly walked up to the Fat Lady, "Hey! Fat Lady! Please wake up! I need in quick!" she said in an urgent whisper.

"Alright a-alright," she replied stifling a yawn, "No need to be so rude; what's the password?"

"Wolfsbane," said a familiar voice as Jane turned round to see Seamus, who had just snuck up behind her and was now attempting to put his arm around her for the second time that day.

Think quickly of how to avoid rejecting Seamus' arm again – out of sympathy of course – Jane dropped her books, which caused Seamus to drop on one knee and start picking them up.

"Let me get those for you," he said gallantly, handing them back to her.

"Thanks Seamus," she smiled as she relieved them from his grasp and speedily stepped through the portrait into the common room, leaving Seamus to follow her like a love-sick puppy.

Immediately Jane spotted Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch and Harry sitting on a chair with a pretty redheaded girl, with freckles leaning against his legs; they were all laughing together. She caught their eyes and mouthed the words, "Help me," they looked confused until they spotted Seamus come barging in the room right behind Jane. This made Harry and Ron laugh very loudly while Hermione and the redheaded girl just gave her sympathetic smiles.

"Well, I'm off to bed," said Jane trying to make her escape authentic she added a forced yawn, "Goodnight everyone," she said giving a feeble wave.

"Night Jane," chorused the four by the fire between giggles.

A look of great despair crept across Seamus' face; however it was quickly replaced by a look of triumph. "Not so fast Jane, come visit for a while," with this Seamus' reached out and grabbed Jane's cloak by the pocket and pulled her closer to him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said Seamus teasingly.

Jane, who had headed back towards the stairs, spun around instantly, thinking of Draco's note as she realized what Seamus must have found. She quickly regained her composure and forced the worried, nervous look from her face as she turned to Seamus and shrugged, "Oh that? It's nothing just a spare bit of parchment I found in the library," she said casually.

By now Seamus had practically lured her closer to the fireplace as he backed up with the note in hand. He then abruptly sat on the couch between a disgruntled Ron and Hermione; Ron decided to make the best of it, "Let's have a look then," he said as he took the note from Seamus' hands and unfolding it.

Ron read the note out loud with daunting relish but paused suddenly when he finished the last sentence and came to the signature.

"Well," prompted the redhead girl, "spit it out Ron, who's it from?"

Jane could feel her face burning up with embarrassment as she tried to come up with a substantial excuse as to its ownership.

"Who gave you this?" Ron demaded; ignoring the girl's question.

Jane stood there with five pairs of curious eyes on her, "Oh you're so useless Ron!" Hermione exclaimed as she reached across Seamus and pulled the note from his hands. She studied it briefly, no doubt rereading the whole thing, then she too got an even more confused look on her face, "D.M." she repeated the initials several times under her breath while thinking. Then her eyes shot back up to Jane's face and then back to the parchment and then back again; suddenly her eyes shined with obvious realization.

"D.M. Jane? Did this _D.M._ fellow give this to you personally?" she asked accusingly.

"Um, yeah," Jane replied sheepishly looking at the floor.

"Care to enlighten us on whom these initials belong to Jane? Although I'm sure we all know by now."

Jane flopped down on the closest armchair, "Okay, okay, it's Draco Malfoy."

"That slick git," said Ron, to no one in particular.

"Jane you should probably stay away from him," warned Harry.

"I know, Hermione already told me this morning that he's _dangerous_," Jane defended, "But why is he so dangerous? Not that I'm the least bit interested," she asked, lying about the last part ever so slightly.

Everyone except Seamus – who was too busy looking distraught – was giving Jane an 'oh-you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me' look. Jane rolled her eyes, "Don't look at me like that, I just don't see what the big deal is. I mean all he did was give me a note saying he wants to be friends, which is an offer I doubt I'll be taking him up on," she paused briefly to see if anyone would say anything, no one did, "You guys are acting like he threatened to kill and I've got the hots for him regardless."

The redheaded girl scooted across the floor and put her hand on Jane's arm and smiled in a friendly but worried way, "I'm Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister, and no we're not saying that, all were saying is that although he may seem charming and nice. Malfoy is," she paused, at a loss for words, "Well Ron said it quite well; Malfoy is a bit of a 'slick git' and we just want you to be careful around him. You don't know him like we do; he comes from a whole family of mean people and he can be pretty vile sometimes." Jane smiled as she realized they had no clue how truly safe she was, as long as she remained in Hogwarts. They took this smile to mean that she appreciated their concern, which she did but it was still not the cause for her smile, but she told them that anyways.

"It's really nice of you guys to worry about me around him."

Everyone smiled but Ron, who merely shrugged and said, "To be honest I'd worry about a steel elephant around that Malfoy." Hermione promptly shot him a dirty look behind Seamus' back, which caused a confused look of innocence to spread across his freckled face, Hermione simply rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in from of her chest.

Harry smiled at Ron and Hermione and the turned to Jane and said kindly, "Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" Everyone smiled.

Jane wanted desperately to escape up to the dormitory but decided she should stick around for a while longer so they don't think she's rude, "Yeah, thanks a bunch guys, it's good to know I've got some friends here."

"No problem," smiled Ginny, "Although from what I've seen, it seems as though Seamus has been your friend since day one." everyone laughed; even Seamus smiled a bit, through his reddening cheeks.

Jane sat around with her new friends in the common room for a while laughing and talking about teachers and their classes and even some other students. After an hour of friendly conversation Jane decided it was time to go to bed so she bade her newly made friends farewell. She walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory; where for the first time in three days she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep almost instantly.

***

Jane awoke the next morning where she found Hermione sitting on her bed with her nose buried in a big leather-bound textbook. "Good morning."

Hermione who was deeply engulfed in her book looked startled that Jane was speaking to her. "Oh hello," she said looking at Jane and smiling.

"Do you know what time it is?" Jane asked.

"Oh, blimey! It's almost class time we should go get some breakfast," she said hastily closing her book and jumping of her bed.

Jane jumped up just as quickly and brushed her hair until it was free of all knots, she had no time to put it up and it was naturally straight so she left it alone and briskly threw on her robes. The two girls both grabbed their books and bags and were out the door and down the stairs in a flash.

As they entered the common room, Hermione raced over to Ron and Harry and Ginny, at first completely unaware she had just abandoned Jane. Before she even greeted her friends she sent an apologetic and worried look over her shoulder to Jane. Who returned it with a smile and a 'you-go-ahead' wave, because in all honesty she wanted to be left alone.

After grabbing a piece of toast with jam in the Great Hall, she hurried off to Charms class with the Ravenclaws. Charms class went by smoothly and Jane handed in her flawless homework and mastered the lesson that day faster than even Hermione.

Next she had Potions with the Slytherins, and also vicariously with Draco Malfoy; Jane arrived in the dungeon where she waited outside with her fellow Gryffindors and the Slytherins.

Snape came sweeping along the hallway and let them into the room and before anyone could even take their seats, Snape bellowed in his monotone voice, "Everyone pair up quickly, were doing partner work today!"

All the students moved quickly, sitting and saving seats for their friends, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patel, Ron and Hermione – of course – Neville and Harry. Seamus tried to reach Jane but was thwarted in his efforts by Dean Thomas who yanked him into the empty seat next to his own.

All the Gryffindors having paired up, Jane looked over to the Slytherin side and saw Malfoy sitting next to an empty desk, a pug-faced girl with short brown hair went to sit down but Draco quickly shooed her away and she was forced to sit next to an attractive black Slytherin boy.

Jane looked around the room and saw that she was the last one standing and was extremely thankful Snape had stepped out of the room briefly because he surely would have scolded her.

Jane finally realized Draco Malfoy was her only option and she assumed he had realized the very same thing because he sat there with an unmistakably satisfied grin on his face. Jane swallowed the tiny bit of fear welling in her throat and strode over to Malfoy's desk, with the eyes of the whole class upon her.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Utterly Useless**

"Is this seat taken?" Jane asked, silently hoping through her mask of indifference.

"Be my guest," Malfoy in a gloating sneer as he did a lavish hand gesture towards the unoccupied seat next to him.

Jane sat down without a word and cast a look of despair toward her fellow Gryffindors who returned it with compassionate gazes. Jane of course gave a delicate smile in return but overall was not as upset as she felt she had to let on.

In truth she had been wondering about him ever since he slipped her the note and was curious to find out more about this sneaky Slytherin. She had also not forgotten what Ginny Weasley had said about his family sharing his cruelty and she was interested if Malfoy's father was who she thought he was.

Snape returned to class but a mere moment after Jane had reluctantly taken her seat next to Malfoy. Behind Snape floated many small wooden boxes, one of each landed gracefully on each pair of desks.

As Snape walked by the desk Jane was sharing, he stopped and gazed at both Jane and Malfoy and said in a drawling voice, "Well, well, well, a Gryffindor and Slytherin pairing, and a rather interesting one too." He smirked at Jane and she caught onto his meaning by them being an interesting pair, she returned his knowing smirk with a fake smile as he walked away.

Jane's eyes once more drifted to the Gryffindors on the other side of the room and she was not all that surprised to find that the only Gryffindor not staring at her with complete sympathy was Seamus. Who as it seemed, was trying to set Draco Malfoy on fire or worse, with his eyes.

Snape reached the front of the class room and explained that they were supposed to make a potion from the ingredients in the box on their desk. The ingredients would only make one potion correctly and any other attempts would "fail miserably" as Professor Snape so eloquently put it. He also explained that the first pair to complete the potion would be allowed to leave for lunch early.

Jane pulled the box towards her and Malfoy and started pulling ingredients out; she turned to Malfoy who was staring intensely at her. "So any ideas, Draco?" she asked politely trying to snap him out of his staring trance on her face.

"Not a single clue,_ Jane_," said Draco specifically using her first name and then hastily looking down to his textbook.

"Potions isn't exactly my strongest subject," Jane lied, because as all of her teachers and Jane, herself knew, she was excellent at every subject she studied because she had inherited her intelligence.

"I do have a few ideas on how to go about it," Jane then continued to explain the whole potion to Malfoy, step-by-step as she made it. Draco seemed to be very interested in what she was saying and barely took his eyes from hers the whole class.

Once she had finished making the potion with little to no help from her partner, she asked him to clean up while she took the vile of their potion up to Snape's desk.

"Did you at least _explain_how you completed the assignment, Miss Dilerd?" asked Snape as she placed the vile on his desk.

"Oh, yes of course Professor; I explained it exactly the same as you did to me_ last_ summer when I learned it," Jane smiled innocently before walking back to her seat.

When Jane returned to the desk she saw that Malfoy had left the classroom; slightly disappointed that she hadn't had time to ask him anything about himself she packed up her things and left the classroom with no more than a nod to Professor Snape.

Halfway to the Great Hall, Jane decided to skip lunch and go to the Library and read for a while because she wasn't hungry.

"Dilerd!" Jane turned on her heel in surprise at the sound of her last name ringing through the corridor. There behind her was Draco Malfoy jogging slightly to catch up to her; his blonde hair bouncing on top of his head.

"Hey, Dilerd, where you headed?"

"The Library," she replied coldly, still holding a grudge for not getting to ask him anything.

"Aren't you coming to lunch?" he asked curiously.

"No," said Jane curtly; turning her back on him and walking onwards. Jane felt a hand on her shoulder and stopped dead, but refusing to turn around to face him, she waited for him to say something. When he didn't she raised her hand and slipped his hand off her shoulder before continuing once more on her way. She hadn't taken more than two steps away when Draco grabbed her arm roughly and spun her round to face him, and once she was facing him he pulled her closer by her arm.

"What?" she spat, straightening out to try and seem taller and less intimidated.

"Where on Earth did you come from? And why the hell are you so good at Potions?" he asked in a kinder voice while loosening his grip on her, after registering the malice in her voice.

Jane paused to think of an appropriate response; she pinched the sleeve of his robe, where his hand was loosely holding hers, and lifted his arm off of hers before dropping it.

She looked up into his face and said with an all-knowing grin on her face, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Malfoy stared at her clearly disappointed, "Please, just answer one of my questions, you can ask me anything," he pleaded.

"Okay, why are you bothering me?" Jane smiled.

Draco chuckled, "Because, I like you," he blushed quickly realizing what he said, "I mean, uh, I just want to know where you're from."

Jane satisfied that she had made him say something unintentional decided to tell him a little something, "Okay, I'll give you a little hint, if your father's name if Lucius Malfoy, then he knows my parents."

Jane left, feeling confident that she had given him just enough information to rack his brains over, but not too much that he knew much more about her than he did to begin with.

***

The rest of the day passed without much consequence, until Jane got to her last class of the day: Defense Against the Dark Arts. Their new Professor was as Hermione had told her, Ministry appointed, to keep an eye on Dumbledore after all the talk of Voldemort returning. Professor Umbridge was an ugly, little woman who greatly resembled a toad and she forced the class to read from the textbook.

Harry Potter objected to this and got into an argument with her about the return of Lord Voldemort, which Umbridge said was all lies and Harry rightfully denied it. Harry landed himself with detention for a week.

Jane felt terrible because she believed him, and she almost spoke out in his defense but thought better of it. Dumbledore had warned her to be very careful around Ministry folk, and not to draw attention to herself, because she wasn't registered with them as a wizard and he wished to keep it that way.

After class Jane retreated up to the common room and was working on her homework with Hermione and Ginny, when she heard raised voices across the room. The three girls looked up to see Seamus and Harry arguing about the very same thing that had gotten him a week's detention from Umbridge.

Ron came to Harry's defense and then they marched furiously up to the boy's dormitory; Hermione and Ginny excused themselves and walked up to the girl's dormitory. No doubt to talk about something private to do with the Order of the Phoenix thing that Dumbledore had told her about.

Seamus sighed then sat down next to Jane and casually put his arm around her, "Can you believe him? What a nutter?" he scoffed.

"You really _are_ a fool, Seamus," Jane said angrily glaring at him.

All those who had so fervently observed Seamus and Harry's fight were now staring with interest as Jane insulted Seamus quite loudly.

Seamus withdrew his arm in surprise, "You don't actually believe the garbage him and Dumbledore have been spreading do you?" he asked her incredulously.

"Of course I do!" she practically shouted as she stood up from the sofa, "In my opinion, anyone who doesn't believe Harry and Dumbledore is a blithering idiot and obviously doesn't wish to see their next birthday," Jane said loudly looking at all the staring faces in the room, at this point Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had come back down, probably because of the yelling.

"So next time anyone considers questioning the 'garbage' that Dumbledore and Harry have been 'spreading' why don't you try and remember _why _Voldemort was defeated in the first place _and _who did it!" The whole room shudder as she said the name, but Jane didn't care she climbed through the portrait without grabbing her things _or_ a single look back.

If Jane had learned anything today from any of her lessons or any of the students, it was that people were for the most part utterly useless when it came down to it. Whether it was Potions class or believing every single thing they read without even stopping to wonder if it's even true.

* * *

**I know some of these events didn't happen quite the same in the book but I'm taking creative license so there! Now go review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Some clues of Jane's past in this chapter bet you can't wait :P****

* * *

******

Chapter Six: Persistence to the Point of Annoyance

As Jane headed down the corridor towards the Library, which had since the start of term, become her 'safe house,' Peeves floated up next to her.

"Why the long face?" he asked, in an unusually kind way, even for a conversation with Jane.

"Nothing Peeves," said Jane impatiently.

Peeves shrugged, "Did you know that, that lad Malfoy from Slytherin talks about you quite a bit? Do you know him?" Peeves asked with a devilish smirk as her rolled over to float on his back with his arms behind his head, as if he were simply lounging by a pool, as opposed to floating in mid-air.

Jane rolled her eyes at him, "Now you haven't been spying again, have you Peevsy?" she asked in the same manner she would to a naughty child.

He had a bashfully guilty grin on his face before he burst into laughter and floated straight into a wall, his laughter growing fainter and more muffled as he soared further away. Jane smiled to herself as she approached the library doors.

Once inside she gave Madam Pince a polite nod before strolling up to her usual table, which was slightly hidden from view between several infinitely large and just as dusty book shelves. As she walked to her table she pulled a completely random book off of a completely random shelf and brought it with her to the table.

Before becoming completely immersed in the subject of the random book she noticed a small flicker of movement behind a nearby book case.

"Hiding again are we?" She asked without looking up. However instead of the tall blonde boy she had expected to emerge, a small paper air plane flew over her desk after performing several loop-de-loops and a barrel roll. It said in the same whispy handwriting that was so familiar to her:

Where did you come from?

D.M.

Jane scoffed at the note before crumpling it up and tossing it to the side of the table, she then reopened her book and continued to read where she had left off. About a minute later Jane felt something tugging on the side of her robe, startled she looked down and found herself staring into the small, saggy, old face of a terrified little house elf. Seeing as Jane knew most of the elves who worked at the school she was surprised that she didn't recognize him.

He held out his small, shrivelled hand towards her and opened his fist to reveal yet another piece of parchment, which was folded into a neat little square instead of an air plane.

Jane gently took it from his hand so that she didn't startle him, then before she could even open her mouth the thank the elf it had vanished with the familiar crack of apparation.

She looked down at the crumpled piece of paper and decided that it probably said the same thing as the last she placed it next to the other and ignored them both. After a minute or two of straining her ears for any sign of the note sender's presence, she heard nothing more than the ruffling of papers and scratching of quills; satisfied with the lack of suspicious noise, Jane continued to read.

"What's that?" Jane heard a familiar voice ask.

"Nothing, Seamus, what do you want? You going to tell me off like you did to Potter? Oh yeah, I already told you off in front of the whole Gryffindor common room."

Jane looked up at Seamus when he didn't respond; he was reading the crumpled air plane and the folded piece of parchment delivered to her by the house elf. The latter of which she hadn't read, herself; in anger she leaned across the table and snatched the papers out of his hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded fiercely.

"who's been sending these notes askiung where you came from? Did you answer them?" Seamus asked ignoring Jane's previous question.

"Okay, number one, that's none of your business and number two, why do you care?" she said through clenched teeth.

"Because I'm curious," he stated simply.

"Well, so sorry to disappoint but I really should be getting back to the common room."

"No, really, where _did_ you come from?" he persisted.

Jane ignored him as she got up and searched the shelves in vain looking for the place where he book had come from.

"Why won't you tell me?" he asked as he got up and followed her.

She whipped around to face him, leaned in close as if about to tell him, "Because Seamus, you probably wouldn't believe even if I did."

"What makes you say that?" he asked in confusion.

"From what I've noticed you don't seem to believe who tell the truth no matter how important so why should i think this situation would be any different?" As she said this she finally found the empty slot her book belonged in and she quickly shoved it in and left the library before Seamus could even scratch his head.

***

"Chocolate Frog!" Jane practically shouted at the large stone gargoyle on the wall.

"No need to shout Miss," it said nervously as it slide aside to reveal a set of revolving stairs.

Jane jumped onto them and quickly sped to the top in anger; she didn't even knock at the door she just yanked the door open and stomped her way up to the old Headmaster's desk.

"Good evening Jane, what brings you here in such a state of fury?" Dumbledore asked as he pulled of his glasses and indicated with a simple hand movement for Jane to take a seat at the chair she was standing behind.

"People have been talking about me behind my back, and on top of that a few students have started asking me where I've come from, so in other words they want to know why I'm attending so late ." Jane blurted this all out so quickly that it only took one breath to get it all out and with the last word she sunk exhausted into the chair before Dumbledore.

Dumbledore touched the tips of his fingers together in thought, "As I'm sure you know, the gossip can't very well be worse than that circulating about poor Harry Potter and even of myself."

"And now they've added me to that gossip as well because i yelled at Seamus Finnigan for calling Harry and you crazy."

Dumbledore smiled kindly, "Thank you for showing your faith in Mr. Potter and myself, it is greatly appreciated, but as for the things they say about you. No one other than myself and the staff, know your true reason for attending so late and it is because this reason is so surprising that no one could possibly guess it. In fewer words you should be thankful that none of the students know the truth behind your past here the rumours would worsen much more."

"But Professor, what am I to tell the students who ask such questions? I can't surely be expected to lie forever."

"Who has been asking?"

"Seamus Finnigan only asked twice but Draco Malfoy's been pretty persistent."

"With a secret as serious and possibly life-threatening as yours, I wouldn't recommend telling it to anyone unless you trust them entirely but even then, you might want to swear them by an Unbreakable Vow or something just as binding."

"Is there anyone that I should never tell no matter what?" Jane asked.

"My dear girl," Dumbledore smiled kindly, "I believe that only you can decide who is truly faithful and trustworthy enough for your secrets. All I wish for you to do is to practice your Occlumency whenever you get a chance, and if you remain as skilled as you were on your last lesson, you may very well be permitted to go to Hogsmeade this year."

"Oh, yes, I certainly will Professor," Jane replied cheerfully at the thought of finally going to Hogsmeade.

"Alright now if that is all you wish to speak to me about, you best be off to bed."

"Yes, Professor," Jane said as she jumped from the chair and bowed respectfully to the old man.

"Goodnight," she said with a small wave as she left the room.

That night before drifting off to sleep, Jane cleared her mind of all thoughts and emotions, just as Dumbledore taught her to, the summer she was ten.

* * *

**Hmm? now who could Jane possibly be? You'll find out soon :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for the reviews, I love to hear your guesses about Jane's secret, which are all very good but you'll just have to wait and see what it is :)****

* * *

******

Chapter Seven: Cursed by Night

Jane sat in a large pool of blood, on a cold tile floor, clutching the frail, limp frame of a once beautiful blonde woman, whose face was ravaged with cuts and scars.

A tall, dark figure loomed over Jane as she sobbed uncontrollably onto the nearly lifeless body of her mother. The figure overhead laughed a cold, senseless, high-pitched laugh before he pointed his wand at her and a green flash of light filled Jane's eyes.

"Jane wake up!" Jane heard a familiar voice say, in the back of her mind, she felt someone shaking her shoulders vigorously trying to revive her.

"Jane! Oh no! There's blood, she's bleeding!" Jane tried in vain to open her eyes to reassure whoever was there that she was alive.

"Someone get McGonagall quick!" Was the last thing Jane heard before her mind slipped back into itself.

Jane's consciousness only returned several times in which she heard brief snippets of conversations all of which were about the well being of herself or other patients.

"How has she been doing?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, she's alive," said a kind but stern voice that Jane immediately recognized as Madam Pomfrey, "I truly have no idea what happened to her, but she seems to be stable. I've tried every counter curse and healing charm I know; do you think she'll need to go to St. Mungo's?"

"No, no, no that will most certainly not be necessary," said Dumbledore quickly, for reasons only a few people knew. "Have you found out exactly what happened?"

"The students who were in her room said that she just started screaming and tossing and turning in her sheets but she wouldn't wake up and then they looked at her balled up fists and she had dug her nails so deep into her palms she bleed. That's not where all the blood was from though, because there was far too much in her bed for that; she had started bleeding from cuts all over her arms, legs and torso. I was able to stop most of them from bleeding but it was difficult, they were definitely made by dark magic."

Jane didn't get a chance to hear Dumbledore's response because all noises faded away and she was left in silence and unable to speak or open her eyes. Then in an instant the only thing she could see was a pale face with red snake-like eyes and an evil grin.

"You may have escaped several times but never again, I will _win_ this, don't you worry," it said maliciously.

Before Jane could even try to open her eyes or form a response the face was gone and she was once again encased in dark unmovable silence. Over the next few days Jane struggled whenever she was conscious, to open her eyes, or say something, or even twitch a finger; anything to let the outside world know that she was still there.

Finally one night after who knows how many attempts, Jane was able to open her eyes, which were staring in the direction of what she assumed was a chair for visitors. The night Jane first opened her eyes, there was a dark slumped over figure sitting in the chair breathing deeply as though sleeping. She couldn't tell who it was though because whether it was very early in he morning or very late at night, it was almost completely pitch black and she was only able to see the silhouette.

Jane was so excited that she could open her eyes because it meant she would finally be able to let Madam Pomfrey know that whatever she's been doing has been working.

This joy was short lived however because when she tried to turn her head to look elsewhere, an excruciating jolt of pain radiated through her body. So she just stared at the same hunched over person sleeping by her bedside; she had decided that she would stay awake until it was light out and then she would be able to see who it was.

Alone in the dark Jane pondered many things, most however revolved around this mysterious stranger and why they were so dedicated that they would fall asleep at her sick bed. _It can't be Harry or any of his friends because I don't even know them that well, it wouldn't be Seamus because last time she saw him she yelled at him_, she thought to herself.

After an indeterminate period of time the figure stirred; it was still too dark to see and Jane was left to wonder the identity as the person gently patted her hand and whispered something she couldn't hear and crept out of the library. The only thing Jane could figure out was that her visitor was a guy and that was just by the voice, she still wasn't positive but it was better than nothing.

After her guest left, Jane slowly fell asleep, where she dreamed of mysterious dark, hooded figures whispering at her bedside.

Eventually Jane was able to open her eyes once more; this time it was, thankfully, light out; she was even able to move her head a bit, which is what she did as soon as she saw that the chair next to her was empty.

She saw several others in the hospital wing, none of whom she was acquainted with, then she spotted Madam Pompfrey tending to a couple of redheaded twin brothers in the corner of the room. Jane waited several minutes before she realized Pomfrey was too busy trying to get the twins to drink some medicinal potions, to look Jane's way.

Desperate to get her attention Jane closed her eyes and mustered all her strength and said as loud as she could, "Hello?" Apparently she was loud enough because she reopened her eyes to see Madam Pomfrey looking around the room for the source of the sound, before her eyes landed on Jane's bed.

Her mouth formed a small 'o' in surprise as she told the twins to just sit tight for minute, as she hurried over to Jane's bed.

"Oh yeah, no problem," said one.

"Yeah," said the other, "She's been out cold for a week, and we just lost half the blood in our bodies,"

"We get it, she's priority," finished the first, they then began to talk with each other.

"How are you feeling, dear?" she asked, pressing her fore arm to Jane's forehead before Jane could answer, "You don't feel hot, a bit clammy but nothing too bad." She looked down at Jane who hadn't moved other than the occasional blink.

"Can you speak?" she asked.

Jane shrugged which caused her a great deal of pain and she grimaced, "Oh, my, oh, my," she cooed, "Okay, blink twice if you can understand what I'm saying."

Jane blinked once, "Alright now blink once for yes and twice for no; do you know who I am?" she blinked once.

Madam Pompfrey nodded then asked, "Do you know how you got here?" Jane hesitated then blinked twice.

"Alright, Jane I need you to stay awake so I can get Professor Dumbledore down here to talk to you," Jane blinked once in agreement.

Barely three minutes had passed before the Headmaster came sweeping into the room, his midnight blue robes billowing behind him. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and leaned forward before saying in a soft voice, "My dear girl, you are extremely lucky to be alive, from what I understand, you have little to no memory of how you got here," This statement caused the image of Jane lying over her dead mothers body covered in blood to flash in her head.

"I will try to tell you what has happened to you, to the best of my ability," he paused, "You may remember a dream so vivid it seemed extremely real, however, from what the students told me you were yelling, the events of this dream are impossible for you to have ever witnessed."

"This dream is impossible to be a mere nightmare based on memory because you were screaming for your mother, whom you have never met. Considering the identity of your mother's murderer it is safe to say that the murderer is the person who sent you such horrid images."

Dumbledore paused, as if waiting for a reaction that Jane could not give, "The only reason it felt like you were there was because he was there and forced you to think you were there too, almost like he made you witness it through a pensieve but you were able to interact in the memory. This dream,"

Dumbledore lowered his voice to a whisper, "was a dark type of magic, the likes of which I have never seen before, the magic used on you was some of the darkest I've ever encountered. It was a powerful curse, that was sent to you through a memory, which because you were sleeping came out as a dream."

"This curse is so powerful that it has rendered you unable to do more than open your eyes for more than a week. The night it happened you nearly died from blood loss because the curse gave you many wounds that were very difficult to seal, I would know, I sealed most myself."

"Simply the fact that you can hear me and understand what I'm saying is an excellent sign in itself," he stopped talking and grasped Jane's hand, "Now we are sincerely hopeful that you will make a full recovery; how long it will take, I am unsure but I do know that we needn't fear a second attack because a very reliable source of mine tells me that this curse weakened your attacker a great deal. Although his pain was nothing compared to yours, it was still enough that we can be almost positive he wouldn't risk a second attempt."

Dumbledore very gently released Jane's hand and stood up from the chair, "Now, Madam Pomfrey knows how to maintain your progression towards full help and I will be keeping a close eye on your recovery but for now I must leave you; for I have some other business that needs tending to." With that he left the hospital wing with a graceful swish of his long blue robes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, I know it's been a while since I last updated but I've had a busy few days, so anyways, here's chapter eight, Enjoy :)****

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: The Visitor**

Over the next couple of days, Jane managed nothing more than opening her eyes and observing the hospital wing; her only way to communicate was blinking for yes and no. During these days, Jane had plenty of time to think, however she only thought about two things.

First, was what Dumbledore had told her; of course she knew who had sent the curse but she hadn't the faintest idea why. Why was it that such evil had been set on her for no apparent reason, she had never done anything wrong in her life. Why was it that not only had certain people attempted murder on her multiple times, but she hadn't even been allowed to enroll in school until fifth year.

The second thing that frequently floated through her mind during this time was her mysterious visitor whom she had seen several times but only ever at night so she was still unable to tell who it was. She couldn't even ask Madame Pomfrey who had been visiting her by night because she couldn't speak or move her body enough to be able to write.

She was just pondering the identity of her anonymous visitor for about the thousandth time that day, when someone came through the doors to the hospital. It was none other than Draco Malfoy, the persistently sneaky, blonde Slytherin who wanted to, "win her over" and had been so obsessed with finding out where she came from.

However, no sooner had he gotten through the door, than he locked with Jane; in an instant he turned on the spot and left without a word.

As Jane contemplated his strange appearance and speedy departure, Madame Pomfrey walked over to her bed with a jug of water and asked her how she was feeling. Without even thinking because her thoughts were elsewhere, Jane answered with words, rather than a series of blinks.

"Fine," she croaked; the sound of Jane's voice made not only Madame Pomfrey jump with shock but Jane herself flinched as well.

"Oh, my dear, you just spoke," she said, pointing astounded at Jane, "Can you say anything else?" she stared at Jane expectantly.

Jane took her time to speak again, this time trying a short reply, "I – think – I can," she paused and took a deep breath, "Speak."

Madame Pomfrey grinned proudly as though she had taught Jane the words herself, "I'd like to see that stuffed shirt Henry Duvall try to cure a curse as foul as that at _'s_," she said the name of the hospital as though it were poison.

Jane ignored the woman's joyful bragging, "Water, please?" she wheezed.

This seemed to bring her back to Earth as she bustled around for a glass, which she filled with the jug she had brought only moments ago. She held the glass as Jane gulped down the contents, after draining the glass Madame Pomfrey set the glass down on the table and waited for Jane to say something again, as if to prove it had really happened the first time.

Jane cleared her throat, "Who has been visiting me?" she finally asked the question that had been on her mind for days.

Madame Pomfrey thought for a moment then silently counted on her fingers, "Well, there's been Potter, that Granger girl and the Weasley girl and I think her brother came too once," she paused, "Oh and that Finnigan boy, uh, Seamus I believe, he's only visited a few times and never for very long. You've probably never seen any of them, they only came in the beginning and stopped visiting before you showed any signs of improvement."

"That's all, then?" Jane asked, disappointed.

Madame Pomfrey smacked herself in the forehead lightly, "No, no, how could I forget; you've had one other visitor, I think he said his name was Draco Malfoy, from Slytherin. He comes almost everyday; I've even caught him sleeping by your bedside a few mornings. He always asks how you're doing every time he visits; lovely boy, I had always thought he was rather nasty but it is awfully sweet that he visits you so often. Although once he found out you were able to open your eyes he only came around at night; bit odd actually."

At that moment a young Hufflepuff, most likely first or second year came in, his nose was bleeding profusely and Madame Pomfrey was whisked away by the call of duty.

Jane was left alone to think about Draco and his curiously unexpected visits, _he's probably been waiting for me to wake up, so he can pester me about where I'm from_, she thought to herself. _Or maybe he's trying to gain my trust so I'll think were friends and confide in him, because he had to know I would eventually find out about him_.

Jane decided there was only one way to find out, she would have to stay awake all night and wait for him to show up. The first day of her plan she woke up at eleven at night and the chair was disappointingly empty. Then the second night she awoke at the same time to find the sleeping figure of who she assumed to be Draco Malfoy in her bedside chair.

For a while she just stared at him waiting to see if he would wake up and leave, like he did the first night she saw him. After a long time spent staring at the whitish-blonde mop – which was all she could see – Jane decided to say something.

"Hey," no reply, "Hey Malfoy, wake up!" she whispered a little louder, not sure if anyone else in the room was sleeping.

He jolted upright out of his chair and pulled out his wand fiercely, "Lumos," he muttered.

Jane observed his face, by the light of his wand; he had purple bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept in a month and his face looked skinnier and sadder than when she had last seen him. He hadn't yet noticed Jane staring up at him wide-eyed; he rubbed his eyes groggily and yawned before he looked down at the bed she was in.

His eyes lit up and went as wide as dinner plates, "Merlin's beard," he gasped, "You're awake?" he asked incredulously as he sat down once more and scooted the chair closer.

"Can you talk, because last time I checked, you hadn't improved," he smiled as he said this but his smile quickly dissipated into a frown. "You can't talk yet can you? He asked gravely.

"I can talk," she said hurriedly. Draco opened his mouth to speak but Jane cut him off abruptly, "Why have you been visiting me?" she demanded.

Draco looked taken aback and even a bit hurt but only for a brief moment, after which, he took on a slightly angry yet at the same time, indifferent attitude.

"You do know that _I've_ been the _only_ one visiting you, Potter and Finnigan only came in the beginning." He said, as though it justified as a proper answer.

"I know, I've spoken to Madame Pomfrey because the first night I opened my eyes I saw someone was in that chair but it was too dark to see who, and I couldn't speak anyways."

They stared at each other by the light of his wand for almost a minute straight, before Draco stood up and said, "Well you clearly don't seem to appreciate my company, so I'll just be on my way."

Jane was scared and she didn't know why, she didn't like the feeling and she didn't want to be by herself in this dark room, where _he_ could get her. "No don't leave me alone, please," the words were out before she even realized she had opened her mouth.

She expected Draco to just laugh at her and leave as he had originally intended but he didn't; he just sat back down without any hesitation at all.

After a minute or two of peaceful but not awkward silence, he looked Jane straight in the eyes and asked, "What happened to you?"

Jane considered replying rudely as she would have on any other occasion but then it occurred to her that Draco had after all been the only one who visited her the whole time she was sick and he even stayed just now when she asked him to.

"I was cursed,"

"But how? I mean you were just sleeping right?" Draco asked curiously."

"I was sleeping but I was cursed through a dream,"

"I didn't even know that was possible," he said still looking slightly confused.

"Apparently neither did anyone else, not even Dumbledore; he says I'm lucky to even be alive."

Draco stared at Jane in awe, "Do they have any idea who did it?"

"No, they've no clue," she lied seamlessly.

"That's terrible," he said in barely a whisper.

"I'm glad you've been visiting me," Jane said kindly.

"I'm glad you're getting better," he said smirking slightly.

"You should go to bed, you look really tired," she said.

"No, its fine, I want to stay with you," he said quickly.

"No you really should go to bed you look exhausted,"

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked as he stood up.

"Yeah I'll be fine don't worry," Jane said awkwardly fidgeting under her blanket, "Um, goodnight then, Malfoy."

"Night, Dilerd," he smirked at her before stalking out of the hospital wing, the light of his wand leaving with him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, but even if you didn't pleeeasssse review anyways**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this took so long :P  
****Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jane **

**Thanks to Shattered Thoughts for the editing (even if it did take a long time :P) (don't worry I forgive you:))****  


* * *

Chapter Nine: To Defenestrate**

Jane spent several lonely weeks in the hospital wing with absolutely no visitors; not even Malfoy. The only contact with anyone other than the patients, who never really said much anyway – seeing as they were never there for much longer than a couple of days – was the occasional passing-through of Dumbledore. However, Dumbledore's visits didn't really satisfy Jane's loneliness, because although his presence was calming, he never said much since he was always in hurry.

She was fed up with the hospital and wanted to go back to her dormitory. The only thing Jane wanted to do more than go back to the Gryffindor common room was go to her room: her home with her nice comfy bed, in a secret place that no one could find. If she hadn't been forbidden from visiting it while staying at Hogwarts, she probably would have been spending almost all of her free time there as opposed to the library where anyone could find her.

As Jane was brooding over her imprisonment in the sick ward, Madame Pomfrey walked over. "Well, good morning Jane; I have some very good news for you."

Jane perked up, " Am I allowed to leave now?" she questioned eagerly.

"Yes!," Madame Pomfrey face wrinkled up into a smile, "The Headmaster has said that from what he has seen, you are fit to return to your dormitory; he would also like you to visit him in his office tomorrow afternoon once you finish your classes."

"Am I allowed to leave _now_?" Jane asked, excited at the thought of being free to wander the halls of Hogwarts again.

"Yes, I think that would be alright; I'll send your things up to your dormitory, so you needn't worry about carrying them. Here is a set of clean school robes and your book bag; if you hurry yourself up you can make it to the Great Hall in time for breakfast and attend your classes as usual," Madame Pomfrey dismissed her with another kind smile.

As soon as Madame Pomfrey left, Jane jumped up cheerily, stretching her stiff, disused muscles before drawing the curtains around her bed together so she could change. She changed into her robes, faster than a boggart changes shape. Jane pulled her hair into a hasty ponytail to keep it out of her face, before deeming herself decent. Jane grabbed her book bag and shoved all her untouched homework, which Dumbledore had been delivering into it, and briskly walked towards the doors of the hospital wing; she secretly vowed in her head never to get sick again, or at least never for as long as this.

Jane pulled open the door with force and marched out; sighing with relief as she left the threshold of what had been her prison these past weeks. Distracted by her joy, she failed to look up in time, and ran straight into someone, getting knocked off balance and dropping her book bag. She looked up at who she ran into as she steadied herself and picked up her bag, "Oh; hello," she said to Harry and Ginny. Even though she was a bit miffed about them not visiting, she was determined not to be put in a bad mood.

They looked a bit ashamed, and for a moment, Jane couldn't figure out why and then she realized that they felt bad about not visiting her.

"Hey Jane," Ginny said, recovering from her embarrassment first, behind her Harry nodded without making eye contact with Jane.

"So.." Jane said awkwardly.

Ginny started fidgeting then looked at Harry, "Look, Jane," she paused to take a deep breath, "Harry, Ron, Hermione and I are really, really sorry about what happened to you and we feel really, really bad about not visiting as much as we should have. We went a couple times but you weren't getting any better so we stopped and then by the time we bothered to visit again, Madame Pomfrey said you were almost ready to leave, or whatever, and I just – we're really sorry," Ginny paused but before Jane could react Ginny started up again, "And if you never want to speak to us again we will all understand, just thought I should say that."

Jane looked at Harry, who received a sharp, elbow to the ribs from Ginny, "Yeah, Jane, we're really sorry," he said, barely looking at Jane.

"It's okay," Jane said calmly, "I understand, although you did say all that awfully fast," she smiled, "I'm not mad at you, what kind of a friend would I be if I were? You guys were busy with school and each other, don't worry about it, I'm fine, we're cool."

"Thank you so much!" exclaimed Ginny with relief as she threw her arms around Jane's neck, Jane gently patted Ginny's back. The look of surprise on Jane's face made Harry laugh loudly which earned him a harsh glance from Ginny.

"Um, well, I have to go get my schedule from McGonagall," said Jane, breaking the silence, "I'll see you guys later," she waved to them as she strode off in the opposite direction, towards the Great Hall.

After a wonderful breakfast of bacon and eggs, Jane set off to her first class of the day, Herbology.

Once she arrived at the greenhouse, a tall, gangly boy with brown curly hair approached her, "Hello, I'm Neville," he said in a nervous voice.

_So this is the boy Professor Sprout raved about so much during our lessons last summer_, Jane thought to herself. Then she remembered what Dumbledore had said about his poor parents and shuddered in disgust.

"Longbottom?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, taking a step back.

"Wow, I've heard so much about you from Professor Sprout; she says you're absolutely brilliant. I'm Jane by the way, Jane Dilerd," she said as she smiled and shook his hand.

"Thank you," he blushed, "So, um, do you like Herbology?"

"Oh yes, I love it, I heard you have a Mimbulus Mimbletonia; they're so neat," she said, making conversation.

Before Neville could reply, Professor Sprout came in and made everyone pair up for their assignment.

"Hey Neville," Jane said, taking a step closer to him, "Would you be my partner?"

Neville blushed, and nodded. They finished the assignment together in record time and when they showed the Professor, she was very pleased. Once class was dismissed and everyone was leaving, Sprout called Jane, who waved at Neville and walked over to her.

"Professor Snape warned me that you did a whole Potions assignment without getting your partner to do anything. Now, I know you're a bit ahead of everyone because of, well," she gave Jane a meaningful look, "You know why, but I want to make sure you and Neville _both_ did the assignment."

"Oh, of course Professor, you were right, Neville's _very_ good at Herbology and figured most of it out on his own. Don't worry; what happened in Potions was a one time thing, mostly just because I didn't get along with my partner."

"I sure hope so. Now run along, you don't want to be late for your next class," she said with a wave of her small, dirt-covered hand.

After all of her classes, none of which were very interesting, Jane tried to decide what to do. In the library, Seamus or Malfoy could find her very easily and in the girl's dormitory, she had no privacy, she needed to be alone, to think.

Her mind instantly drifted to her _other_ room on the third floor, and after a bit of an internal argument, Jane decided to go, despite the fact that Dumbledore forbade her.

Soon, Jane found herself standing in front of the large, enchanted tapestry of the beautiful blonde witch, whose face she knew so well.

She thought the special password, which she had changed at the beginning of term for security reasons; it was a verb for throwing something out of a window. _Defenestrate_, and the blonde lady bowed her head; the tapestry melted into a door; Jane looked over her shoulder, down both hallways and entered swiftly.

* * *

**Please please please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Memories**

The room was just as Jane had left it, her small single bed in one corner, it had once been a four poster but Jane blasted the posts off in a fit of rage when she turned eleven and realized she could never be a regular Hogwarts student.

Above her bed was her window, she called it _her_ window because no one – that she knew of – other that herself, had ever looked out of it. At the end of her bed there was a dark rectangular mark on the wooden floors, this mark had been left by her Hogwarts trunk that sat at the end of her bed for so long that the floor around it had been bleached by the sun.

On one side of the room to the left of her door, was her desk, Dumbledore had insisted on her having a desk to study. This caused yet another argument – although Jane did most of the arguing – about why Jane was unable to attend Hogwarts _properly_ like that other witches and wizards her age.

The only other piece of furniture in her room was a low dresser with a foggy, old mirror over it. On top of her dresser was a jewelry box and the only thing in that jewelry box was a locket.

There were two intertwined snakes carved into the golden, outer surface of the large, oval locket, the snake was curved in a spiral with its tail in the centre. Jane opened the jewelry box and touched the locket, it felt cold and unloved, she had never worn it, it hadn't touched anyone's neck since it had belonged to her mother.

Inside the locket there were two pictures; one was of her mother and father together, they were smiling and laughing, it was moving because, like most pictures in the wizarding world, it was enchanted. The other picture however was not moving because although it was enchanted, the subject of it refused to move. The subject was her father, just a portrait of him by himself staring at Jane every time she dared open it. Jane never looked in the locket because her parents were not good people and she looked like them and ever since she was little, she had always worried that she would end up like them.

Of course, up to this point in her life, she had remained her own person and not been influenced by the memories of their bad ways. Although deep down, Jane knew that she was quite similar and had similarly evil thoughts and urges. It was a huge comfort to Jane to know that she was not placed in the same house as her parents, who were both proud Slytherins, whereas she was thankfully, placed in Gryffindor, the house of the brave and good. How could she be anything like her mother or father if she ended up in the same house as _Harry Potter_ of all people, she used to ask herself when she had thought something particularly foul.

Jane picked up the locket and held it tightly in her hand before opening it, she looked at her father's picture; he was younger in this picture than in the other. He was handsome and dark and she looked almost exactly like him, dark hair, although her's was not _as_ dark and dark eyes, again however, her eyes were not _as _dark as his.

She looked nothing like her blonde, beautiful, blue-eyed mother, both of her parents were beautiful but in a cold, hard, senseless way, that attracted people to them. This attraction scared Jane because due to the attention she had been receiving lately, she felt more connected to them than ever.

Jane's parents met at school, other than that, she knew very little about her parents, she knew how her mom died but hated to even think about it, let alone talk about it. The only other thing she knew was that her mother had loved her father more than anything but he did not love her. She also knew that her mother did not want her and Jane's father did not know about her until after she had been born. Her parents had never been married and she had never met either of them as they both died in one way or another, soon after Jane's birth.

As Jane stood staring at the locket, she began to cry, she didn't know why, but she cried none the less. Her feet got tired from standing so she dropped the locket on her dresser and sat on the bed to cry. After a long time of crying Jane eventually cried herself to sleep on her self-modified poster-less bed.

Jane woke up still in her school robes and lying on the covers of her bed and not her dormitory bed. After it sunk in that Jane had been missing from the girl's dormitory all night and people were probably curious, she jumped out of bed. On her way out of the room she grabbed her book bag but stopped at the dresser.

She stared down at the locket, deciding whether to put it on or not, she decided that she might as well wear it for at least one day, after hastily doing up the clasp around her neck, she ran from the room and towards the Great Hall.

Still in her clothes from yesterday – hopefully no one would notice since it was only a uniform – Jane sat down at her house table next to Ginny Weasley.

"Where were you last night?" Hermione demanded from across the table.

Jane realized that she hadn't thought up an excuse, "I fell asleep in the library," she blurted out.

"Jesus, Jane may be you should spend a little less time around Hermione, next thing you know you'll be raising your hand in class," Ron Weasley joked, causing all but Hermione to laugh.

After Ron's joking, everyone seemed to ignore the fact that Jane had, "fallen asleep in the library," and they all talked about the usual things and filled Jane in on whatever gossip her friends had failed to inform her of, yesterday because she had skipped dinner.

As Jane, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were leaving the Great Hall, Harry nudged Jane and said, "Hey, Seamus still hasn't gotten over you, look at him," he pointed subtly towards the other end of the Gryffindor table where Seamus stared longingly at Jane until Dean Thomas smacked him in the head, making Harry and Ron laugh.

"Uh Oh," said Ron, "I reckon Seamus, isn't the only one whose still got the 'hots' for Jane," he chuckled as the group followed his gaze to the Slytherin table where Malfoy sat, staring at Jane as though in a trance, his gaze wasn't as pathetically needy as Seamus' but needless to say it was unsettling.

At this point Hermione had, had enough and pushed and nagged the group until they left the Hall for their lessons.

The Gryffindors, much to their dismay, double Potions with the Slytherins, "I bet we all know who Malfoy wants to sit with," joked Harry.

"Has anyone ever told you how hilarious you are Harry?" Jane asked her voice thick with sarcasm.

"Oh, lighten up Jane; you know we're only joking besides we all know Malfoy fancies you," Ron winked

"Unfortunately Jane, Snape decided that we worked so well with our partners from our first class that he's assigned our seating that way," Hermione winced as she delivered the bad news.

Jane walked up to Snape once in class and asked, "Is it true about the assigned seats from the first class?"

"Yes, Miss Dilerd I'm afraid so, you shall have to return to your seat with Mr. Malfoy," Snape held up a finger as he saw that she was about to object, "Any complaints will simply be ignored, so I suggest you save your breath for something more worth while," he droned smugly before shooing her to her seat.

Once they were given their assignment, Jane started to work on it right away without so much as a word to Malfoy.

"Are you okay?" he whispered briskly.

"No, Malfoy I am _not_ okay," Jane replied bitterly.

"What's wrong?"

"What in the name of dragon's blood makes you think I'd tell you?" Jane whispered

"I'm sorry I stopped visiting," Malfoy mumbled softly but sincerely.

Jane and Malfoy worked together for the rest of the class which wasn't very long because once again they completed their potion to the point of perfection and were allowed to leave early.

This time Jane was the one who raced out of class first, she was furious about Draco stopping his visits but she was equally as furious at herself for caring.


	11. Chapter 11

**It's been awhile, sorry it's taken so long but here's chapter eleven, enjoy :)  


* * *

Chapter Eleven: Few Annoyances**

That night, not only did Jane go to dinner, but she arrived early, so early in fact that hardly anybody was there yet. So she just sat and read the Herbology textbook that she had owned since she learned this year's curriculum last summer.

"Hello, ther" said someone approaching Jane who jumped at the unexpected noise before she turned and smiled at Hagrid.

"Hi Hagrid, long time, no see."

"I've barely seen yeh at all this year," he said, his voice laced with regret.

"I know, I've been meaning to come and visit you but as I'm sure you've heard, I got trapped in the Hospital Wing for like a zillion years," Jane replied.

"Yah, I did hear, yer sure yer alright though?" Hagrid lowered his voice and leaned down towards Jane's face.

"I'm perfectly fine Hagrid, just some curse or something, Dumbledore overreacted about it, don't worry" Jane bluffed

"Alright, if yeh say so," Hagrid said skeptically, "Well, I'd love ter stay an' chat but I'd best be goin'"

"Okay, See you later," She said as Hagrid stalked off to the teacher's table.

Jane had barely had time to close her textbook before Harry and Ron showed up, "Hey Jane," they chimed in unison.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing," said Harry, "What'd you think of Potions?"

"Yeah, you were whispering with Malfoy quite a bit there," said Ron winking

"You are _truly_ the epitome of humour, Weasley," Jane retorted.

"Obviously we're only joking," said Harry calmly trying to hide a smile, "I don't think a Slytherin has ever even glanced at a Gryffindor that way in the history of the world, so don't worry there's almost no chance that Malfoy would ever bother even if he did like you."

"Well that's reassuring," Jane replied sarcastically, but neither Ron nor Harry paid any attention as Hermione and Ginny had just shown up.

Jane tuned in and out of their conversation all the way from the Great Hall back to Common Room, the whole time pondering what Harry said. _Malfoy wouldn't bother? Well he has bothered, or at least visited me and passed me notes, why shouldn't Malfoy bother? More importantly, why do I care?_

Once again someone had said something to Jane and she was forced back into reality, "Uh sorry, I didn't catch that, what did you say?"

"I just asked if you're going to Hogsmeade next week?" asked Ginny.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, I'll have to ask," Jane said as the others started fantasizing about Honeyduke's.

Jane decided that the next night she would visit Dumbledore and ask him if she was allowed to go, she had never left the castle before and he always had some excuse whenever she asked to go to Hogsmeade. His most common excuse was that Jane didn't know anybody and could therefore easily get abducted, this Jane knew plenty of people.

The next day Gryffindor had Charms with Slytherin and begrudgingly forced themselves to go to class; Jane was of course simply praying that partners were not required.

Thankfully once everyone arrived in class, Professor Flitwick announced that they would be doing textbook work in preparation for their OWLS.

Half way through the class Jane felt something hit the back of her head she turned around to find Malfoy looking smug with Crabbe and Goyle stifling their guffaws, next to him. Jane stared in a calm and collected way that she knew would be unsettling to a bully like Draco Malfoy and turned back to her notes. Soon a sick feeling crept into Jane's stomach as she realized how much the look she gave Malfoy reminded her of the picture in the locket around her neck.

Jane quickly rose from her seat and asked Professor Flitwick if she could leave class early because she felt ill. He hastily said yes, probably remembering the curse from a few weeks ago that landed her in the Hospital.

Jane of course had no intention of going to the Hospital Wing or even back to her dormitory, she didn't know or care where she was going she just needed to walk around and think for a while.

Jane wandered aimlessly through the halls until she reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office, she hadn't meant for that to happen but was pleased none the less. She said the password and was guided up the magical steps, once inside she knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard Dumbledore's gravely voice say.

Jane entered the room and saw Dumbledore at his Pensieve, pulling out his liquid silver memories, every time she saw him doing this she wondered if any of the memories contained her parents or even her. After a moment Dumbledore left the Pensieve and sat behind his large desk and motioned for Jane to take a seat.

"Are people still pestering you about 'where your from' or what happened when you were cursed?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, nothing like that," she paused, "I was wondering, am I allowed to go to Hogsmeade next week?"

Dumbledore sat quietly for a few moments before clearing his throat and saying, "Have you been practicing you Occlumency, like I taught you?" Jane nodded, "Well, then I don't see why not," he smiled, "However, you'll need to agree to follow a few rules before going to Hogsmeade."

"Anything," Jane replied desperately.

"These rules are of course for your safety," he paused and pressed the tips of his fingers together in thought, "Firstly, you must never speak to anyone other than your classmates and of course the shop keepers; but even then do not let them know what your name is or anything about yourself. Even the most small insignificant detail could result in catastrophe. Next I must make sure that you can apparate as skillfully as you could last summer, so show me."

Jane stood and walked to the centre of the room, turned to face Dumbledore and swiftly apparated to the space behind him and then back in front of him once more.

"Very good now apparate to your dormitory and bring me an extra set of your robes," Dumbledore asked politely.

Jane did as she was asked and showed Dumbledore the robes, "Well done, should you be forced to apparate, make sure you do so straight into my office, it is much safer than your dormitory because so few know the password," he said, "Now finally, I ask you to please make sure you stay with at least one friend at all times during the trip, and no skirting around it and drifting away from your friends. I know you prefer to be alone but there is less chance of anything bad happening if you're with someone."

"Yes, sir," said Jane, trying to think of someone to hang out with, she decided she would just stay with Hermione and Harry and hope that Seamus and Malfoy leave her alone for just _one_ day.

* * *

**If you want another chapter you better review, just kidding I'm already writing chapter 12, but you better review anyways!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Woot! Two chapters in one day, okay well technically since its one in the morning two days but whose keeping track :P

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Hogsmeade**

After Jane got permission to go to Hogsmeade the days leading up to it went by slower than anything she had ever experienced. Each night she imagined what Hogsmeade would be like and all the things she could buy with the money she had inherited from her mother but never spent.

Finally the morning of the trip arrived, she was far more excited than any of her peers who had of course all been going to Hogsmeade since third year. She bounced out of bed almost at the crack of dawn, she barely slept the night before and knew she would be dead-tired by dinner time. Jane sat up in her bed and stared at the curtains of her four poster and wondered if she would be like a third wheel today. Well, technically a fifth wheel, half her friends were dating the other half.

Jane was so worried about being considered the awkward "fifth wheel" tag-a-long friend that she even considered going to the village with Seamus or even Malfoy. Once she realized how outlandish this idea was, she decided not to worry and hoped that maybe Neville or that strange blonde girl would hang around and she wouldn't feel so left out.

After about half an hour of inner debate and conflict about whose company she would keep on the trip, Jane decided to get herself dressed and go sit in the Common Room.

At first getting dressed seemed an easy thing to do but when faced with the task of wearing something other than her uniform or pajamas in front of her classmates for the first time Jane felt her stomach fill with butterflies.

Most would call this nervousness irrational but Jane had never needed to worry what anyone thought about the way she looked because no one but the teachers had ever seen her. Of course in her uniform this doesn't matter but she had never worn casual clothes around anyone her age, how can she even know what's appropriate or even normal.

Once Jane reconsidered this, she realized that one's wardrobe is a silly thing to worry about even as a teenager but decided that she should be allowed to have at least on irrational worry to distract herself from the possible danger that Hogsmeade may bring.

After an hour of trying things on and staring at herself in the mirror, Hermione woke up and Jane immediately asked for help.

Hermione was very nice about it, she didn't even seem to wonder why Jane had no clue what people her age should wear, she didn't ask where she'd been living or why she came so late. She just looked through all of Jane's clothes and found a nice pair of jeans and a green, knit sweater that Professor McGonagall had given her for Christmas the previous year.

"Jane, don't worry, you look fine, it doesn't matter what you wear," Hermione said reassuringly, "trust me, no matter what you wear you couldn't possibly look weirder than Luna Lovegood." Registering Jane's confusion at the name Hermione elaborated, "You know the floaty blonde from Ravenclaw."

"Oh," said Jane, "Yeah she's definitely... different, but I like her she seems nice." Hermione nodded as she pulled some clothes out of her own trunk.

"That's a pretty necklace," Hermione said motioning toward the locket Jane was wearing, "Where'd you get it?"

"Oh," said Jane, just remembering that she had forgotten to return the necklace to its place in her bedroom, "It was my mother's."

"Neat, is it a locket? Or just a pendant?"

"Uhm a locket," said Jane, her hand going up to her neck, "There's no picture in it though, my parents didn't–I mean don't like to have their picture taken." Jane smiled.

"Oh that's a shame," said Hermione as she slipped on some jeans, "My parents never let me leave for Hogwarts without a picture of them."

After that the girls brushed their hair they walked downstairs to the Common room and found Harry, Ron, and Ginny waiting near the unlit fireplace.

Soon after Hermione and Jane showed up, so did Neville, much to Jane's relief; the group chatted for a bit before getting up to go grab some breakfast before they leave.

Before leaving Jane raced off to the washrooms, upon returning she couldn't find any of her friends, she scanned the crowd of students in the front hall.

Giving up Jane went to stand near a group of fourth year Hufflepuffs in the hope that Dumbledore wouldn't make a surprise appearance and demand she find a companion.

"Where did your friends run off to Miss Dilerd?" Professor McGonagall said curiously from behind Jane, "Surely you don't plan on wandering around Hogsmeade alone?"

"No of course not Professor, I just came back from the washroom and couldn't find my friends but I see them now," Jane lied.

"Where are they?" McGonagall asked nosily.

Jane frantically searched for a familiar face, so she didn't get held back; she spotted Malfoy first and hoping he wouldn't rat her out for lying she said hastily, "Oh, um over there by the doors to the Great Hall."

"You mean to say that you're going to Hogsmeade with Draco Malfoy?" McGonagall asked with one eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Of course not McGonagall," Jane felt an arm around her shoulder, "She's goin' with me," said Seamus giving Jane a tight squeeze.

"That's _Professor_ McGonagall, Mr. Finnigan," said the peeved professor, "You two hurry up and catch up with your classmates."

Jane and Seamus nodded obediently and hurried off out the castle doors, once out of McGonagall's sight Jane stopped and threw Seamus' arm from around her and glared up at him furiously.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Jane asked as quietly as she could while still retaining her menacing tone.

"What do mean? I just saved your arse, If I hadn't stepped in," Seamus paused for dramatic effect.

"If you hadn't stepped in, I would have been _fine_, Seamus, I don't need you to _step in_, and honestly what did you think was going to happen? McGonagall would have believed me and walked off, even if she had watched me I could have gone over to Malfoy. He's not as _dangerous_ as you think, he wouldn't have cared; he also wouldn't have expected anything from me, like I know you do," She ranted.

"I don't _expect_ anything from you, I just want to be your friend is all," said Seamus with thickly laid on innocence.

"Okay fine whatever, let's just go, you can show me the shops," Jane said reluctantly realizing she had few options if she wanted to ever leave the castle grounds.

Jane and Seamus walked to town and once there Seamus tried to get her to go to some cafe, claiming they had great blueberry muffins. They took one step into the cafe and Jane saw all the kissing, hand-holding couples and bolted out the door with Seamus in tow.

"No Way!" she laughed, "Let's go in there," Jane pointed at some kind of joke shop and approached it without waiting for Seamus' answer.

The store was unbelievably crowded with students and adults staring at displays, trying out products, laughing and joking. No sooner had Jane turned round to look at some kind of magical wind-up toy than Seamus had disappeared into the crowd.

Panicking, Jane hurried over to a small platform near the back of the store to get a better view, just like at school when she lost sight of her friends, Jane scanned the crowd for a familiar place.

After twenty minutes Jane decided she had best apparate back to school, she wandered into the middle of the store, trying one last time to locate an aquaintance.

"Looking for someone are we?" Draco Malfoy asked smugly as he sauntered up to her.

"No," Jane lied, "What makes you say that?"

"The look of pathetic desperation on your face, as you search the store for your loved ones," he snarked.

Jane stared at him with ice cold eyes before turning around and leaving the store; she ran all the way to the outskirts of town and came upon an abandoned old house behind a wire fence. Jane was preparing to apparate back to her dormitory when she heard frantic panting and footsteps behind her.

"Oi, Dilerd, what the hell?" Spat Malfoy between gasps, "I was only joking."

Jane stood there in silence as Malfoy caught his breath and slowly approached her, "Why'd you come down to the Shrieking Shack anyhow?" he asked.

"Oh, I didn't know it had a name," Jane said honestly.

"Yeah, it's pretty spooky eh?" he joked, leaning his elbows on the wire fence.

Jane smiled and leaned her back against the fence next to him, "Why aren't you with your friends?" she asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "Guess I just wanted a change of scenery."

They sat in silence for awhile before Draco spoke again, "Why did you run out here?"

"Just got freaked out, I guess, I've never been to Hogsmeade before," Jane said, instantly regretting this statement.

"Really?" Draco asked with a smirk, "Want me to show you around?"

"I swear if you take me to that silly, little, lovebird cafe I'll curse you into next week," Jane said half joking, half dead-serious.

Draco laughed loudly, causing Jane to laugh as well, "Did Finnigan try and take you there?" he managed between fits of laughter.

"Unfortunately," Jane smiled as they both stopped laughing.

"I swear I won't take you there," He smiled, "We can just go to the Three Broomsticks, I'll but you a drink." Jane hesitated, "Come on, it's the least I can do after being such a jerk earlier, and if you think about it, you can just take it as an apology from all mankind for Seamus' behaviour," Malfoy persisted, noting her reluctancy.

"Okay fine," Jane grinned in spite of herself as she and Malfoy walked back up the hill into the village.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R, so far I've gotten like a zillion hits on the last chapter and no new reviews! Come on people review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Spies and Disguises**

_What the hell am I doing? I shouldn't be going anywhere with Draco Malfoy, he's bad news and at this point that's the last thing I need. What will everyone else say? His friends? My friends? You know what, why should I care what anyone thinks? I've been cooped up in that castle for fifteen years and I finally get to go and have fun and my only 'friends' get seperated from me, what else am I supposed to do? Apparate back home?_

"Hello, Earth to Jane," Draco said waving his hand in front of Jane's face, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh sorry, what'd you say?" Jane asked giving her head a small shake.

"What do you want to drink?" he smirked, "I was beginning to think you'd turned into Looney Lovegood."

"Hey she's nice, and I don't know whatever you're having," Jane said, slightly annoyed at his nickname for Luna.

"Okay, I'll go get them, you find us a seat," he smiled genuinely at Jane before approaching the counter.

Jane noticed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting in a booth near the back, Luna and Neville had pulled chairs up to the booth table and all of them looked very serious, Harry even looked a little upset. Jane decided it'd be best if they didn't see her but at the same time, was dying to know what they were talking about. If it was something serious enough then that might explain why they left when she went to the washroom.

To hear a little better Jane crept over to the side of the bar, out of Malfoy's sight she hoped and she knelt down against the back of the booth and strained her ears.

"There's nobody more qualified than you Harry," Hermione said with irritation.

"Half the school thinks I'm a lunatic, what makes you think they would ever let me teach them Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Harry retorted.

"Harry, you saved my life and the entire school, when you were _twelve_, what makes you think they won't?" Ginny replied.

"Yeah seriously mate, get real, you're the only chance anyone has of learning anything this year that doesn't involve a textbook and a quill," said Ron matter-of-factly.

"If the people who don't believe me about Volde– I mean You-Know-Who, then they believe the Ministry and why would they defy the Ministry by having a secret organization?" Harry asked.

"They wouldn't, but just because they don't believe you doesn't mean they believe the Ministry either, most people just don't want to have to believe anything, especially those who remember the last time," Hermione hesitated, "V-Voldemort was at large," she sputtered.

"Please just do it Harry, I can barely disarm someone without nearly killing myself, we need your help," Neville pleaded.

Jane was just about to move into a sitting position because her leg was falling asleep when she felt a hand cover her mouth and her Luna shriek and a thud as something hit the ground.

"Shh, don't move it's me," Malfoy whispered in her ear as he gradually moved his hand away from her.

He got up and slowly moved to the other side of the bar and sat at a far off booth in the opposite direction of where Jane still sat. Draco subtly motioned with his hand for her to move quickly, which she did, almost knocking an old wizard from a nearby bar stool as she did.

Once in the seat across from Malfoy, facing away from her friends, she said, "What the hell, why did you make me move?"

"Because, Looney was about to get up, I cast a Tripping Jinx though and," he paused and gave Jane a meaningful look, "Well let's be honest, I completely saved your arse."

"Why thank you ever _so _much, What_ever_ would I do without you?" Jane said, thick with sarcasm.

"To be completely truthful I don't know how you've managed to survive all these years without me," he smirked, the smirk slowly left his face, "Why were you eavesdropping anyways?"

"I, uh, uhm, I was just curious, um..." She stuttered awkwardly.

"You shouldn't need to _be_ curious, now, should you? I mean aren't they your friends, aren't they?" asked Draco suspiciously.

"Well, yes, I mean, they were, or rather they still are but," Jane sighed in exasperation, "Okay fine, I just felt kind of put out that they left this morning without me. I'm sure they didn't mean to but if I listened to what they were saying maybe they would mention why they had to leave the school so quickly."

"What did they say? Anything good?" Draco asked, clearly intrigued.

"I cant just betray my housemates to you, your in Slytherin," she replied, with slight regret.

"That's very loyal of you, but if you think about, I'm more of a friend to you than they are, because where were they when you got lost in Zonko's? Where were they when you had no partner in Potions?" he mused, clearly expecting a certain reaction, "Where were the when you were in the Hospital Wing?"

Jane mused over this, she could easily tell him about their "secret lessons" they would never know unless he told them, but he would never talk to them. They haven't been very good friends, despite the fact that Draco is "trouble with a capital T" he's been more of a proper friend than any of them. However, should she even be bothering herself with these silly, little school politics; she has much more important things to worry about.

Then a thought struck her, maybe she should join their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, she could use the practice, and although she'd been taught by Dumbledore himself in this subject, there's always room for improvement, she'd also never used them on anyone other than Dumbledore.

However, she obviously can't sign up in front of Malfoy, she'd have to speak to Hermione or Harry later. As for Malfoy she could just lie, she was great at lying but he hasn't lied to her as of yet and that would be pretty mean to betray one of her only faithful friends.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but I don't want you spreading it around to all your little Slytherin friends, you go that?" Jane said forcefully.

"Fair enough, now spill what were the Golden Trio blabbing about to Looney and Longbottom?" he asked a little too eagerly.

"They don't agree with the way Umbridge is teaching – I'm not sure anyone is – anyways, they want to make some sort of club for learning Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were trying to convince Harry to teach them because apparently he's fought Voldemort plenty of times, or something to that effect." Jane said nonchalantly.

"Why am I not surprised? Potter is such a blood do-gooder," Draco fumed, "You're not going to join it or anything are you?"

"So what if I am?" she asked rebelliously.

"I just mean that you're brilliant at everything, why would you need extra lessons?" he complimented in a mocking way.

Jane smiled, "Maybe, why? Would you not want to 'win me over' anymore if I did?"

"Would it stop you if I said yes?" he raised one eyebrow and shot Jane a devilish smirk.

Jane shrugged this off with a grin, "Are they still over there?" she asked, since she couldn't see them from her seat.

"Yeah, but a bunch more brats have joined them now and Potter's lecturing them or something," he said with disdain.

"Alright anger management, cool it," Jane said, "If we leave I'm going to have to walk behind you; I don't want them seeing me with you."

"Ouch Jane, that really hurt my feelings," Draco said with mock sadness as he touched his chest dramatically.

"I'm sorry but you know what that would do to both of our reputations, all those people out there, they would tell anyone they knew, I'm the new girl and you're Harry Potter's arch nemesis." Jane tried to recover because she truly did feel bad.

"I know, trust me, I don't want anyone knowing I'm having a butterbeer with a Gryffindor like we're old pals," He said understandingly, "Now since you're smaller than me, you should hide behind me, or, um here wear my scarf and pull it up around your neck, and put up your hood."

Jane took his silver and green scarf and wrapped it around her neck and then pulled up the hood of her jacket and stuffed her hands in her pocket, "Okay, how do I look?" Jane asked, her voice muffled by Draco's scarf.

"Like a yeti– I mean Slytherin," Draco bit back his laughter as he got out of the booth and stood in front of her.

Jane got up and smacked Malfoy on the arm playfully before walking ahead of him, Malfoy reached ahead and grabbed her hand, then yanked her so she stood next to him, "We should at least look like friends," he whispered.

Jane was confused by the fact that he continued to hold her hand as they exited the bar, she would have pulled her hand free but something made her leave it there. Be it a desire to blend in and not be seen, or simply the desire to hold his hand; she hoped desperately it was not the latter.

"Oi, Malfoy, you dating a leper?" Ron shouted, laughing as he did, "I guess wou don't care as long as she's a stuck up pure blood like you right? Or is she the only one who can stand the sight of you?"

Jane turned red as Ron said this and turned away from him, "Sod off you ignorant fool," Malfoy retorted as he guided me out the door in front of him, I could see him use a rude hand gesture before he followed me out.

"Alright where do you want to go next?" Draco asked as if nothing happened.

"I dunno, where do you usually go when you come here?" Jane asked.

"I usually just go to the Hog's Head or something but we've already had drinks," He paused in thought, "How about we just go for a walk near the woods? Back to the Shrieking Shack, it's quiet there and you won't have to wear that ridiculous scar and hood ensemble." he joked.

Jane nodded and they walked back down the same path they had used to get to the Three Broomsticks, "Why would Ron say something like that in front of all those people? And so unprovoked, too," Jane asked, curious as to what Draco would say.

"We just don't get along, never have, never will, he's a poor, blood traitor and I'm not, end of story," Draco said without looking at Jane.

"If I were muggle-born or half blood or dirt poor, would you not want to be friends with me?" she asked with genuine interest.

He was silent for almost a minute before answering, "You very well could be, I don't know because I don't know anything about you, so I guess I probably would."

"That's, um, comforting, I guess, but why do you hate anyone who isn't a pure blood to begin with?"

"I don't know really, I guess, just because it's the way I was raised, my parents have told me that I'm better than most because of it so I've just grown up believing it," he shrugged.

Jane thought about this and figured that she would have probably done the same thing, if Dumbledore told her that everything outside the castle was purple, she would probably believe him since she'd known nothing else.

"Can we go in?" Jane asked as she and Draco reached the fence outside the Shrieking Shack where they had spoken earlier.

Draco gulped, "I don't know if that's such a great idea."

"Does anyone live there?" she asked.

"No one, other than the shrieking ghosts that haunt it and wait for foolish people to wander into their deadly grasp," he blushed, "Or so I've heard."

"Don't be silly, let's go it'll be fun," Jane laughed as she pulled him closer to the fence and then clambered over the top of it and jogged down the hill up to the house.

"Hey wait up!" Draco shouted as he climbed the fence and ran after Jane.

* * *

**REVIEW! you don't get the next chapter until I have 40 reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks a ton for the great reviews! they all made my day, I'm so glad you guys like the story, and that you think I'm a good writer, that's the best compliment anyone could give me :) but anyways since you got 40 reviews here's chapter 14**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Tripping and Stumbling**

Once inside the Shrieking Shack, Jane pulled back her hood and unraveled the scarf so that it hung loosely by her sides. She watched from the front window of the house as Malfoy's lanky legs carried him, none too gracefully down the hill.

It was in this moment that Jane felt like a traitor, standing there wearing a Slytherin scarf, waiting for her Slytherin friend, basically chumming around with some of her only friends' arch rival. At the same time, however, Jane felt like she couldn't possibly imagine herself having fun anywhere else or with anyone else, almost like she belonged with Slytherin. These conflicting thoughts troubled Jane greatly but she had no further time to dwell on them as Draco bounded through the door, his knees soaking wet from tripping on a snow bank.

"What the bloody hell was that about little Miss Adventure?" Draco shouted as he knocked the snow off his pant legs.

"Nothing," Jane laughed, "I just wanted to have a look, I am a Gryffindor after all."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah well you're a Gryffindor with a death wish, clearly."

"What, is ickle Draco scared of the little bitty ghosties?" Jane teased in a high pitched voice.

"I am not scared, alright? I just don't want to have to try and keep you safe in this death trap of a house," He replied, trying to seem tough.

"Oi, what makes you think I can't take care of myself? Or that you can?" Jane said, slightly annoyed, "From the way you stumbled down that hill, I'd say _you're _ the one who needs looking after."

"Be that as it may, why in the name of Merlin's beard did you drag me down here in the first place?" Draco asked, clearly just as annoyed as Jane.

"I just thought it would be fun, if you want to go by all means go, but I'd like to stay," she replied forcefully.

"Alright fine, but just be careful, this hellhole is probably older than Dumbledore," he worried.

"Hey! Come here and look at this!" Jane called to Draco, as she wandered into the dilapidated sitting room.

"What is it?" Draco called from the kitchen.

"Someone carved something into the wall," she replied.

Draco walked up behind Jane and stared at the wall in front of them, "J + L" was crudely carved into the wall and around it was a lopsided heart. Next to it were several more that said things like, "S.B. was here," or "Wormtail smells," or "Mr. and Mrs. Prongs together forever."

"I wonder who they were," Jane mused.

"Probably Hogwarts kids who came down here to mess around," Malfoy replied, "I wonder if Mr. and Mrs. Prongs stayed together."

"I hope they did," she said dreamily, as she ran her fingers over the lumpy heart and down to the inscription about Wormtail, "Poor Wormtail," she joked.

"Wanna put our names up there?" he asked eagerly.

"Definitely," Jane smiled, "Do you have anything sharp?"

Malfoy was already walking back to the kitchen, he soon emerged with a small rusty pocket-knife, "This was in one of the draws," he said as he started to dig the knife into the wall.

"I'm going to go look around, and don't worry, I'll be careful _mom_," Jane could hear Draco snickering as she walked up the stairs to the next level.

The second floor of the Shrieking Shack was a rickety hallway, the gray, yellowed paint was chipping and wallpaper was peeling off in places. The floorboards were scuffed and dirty, in some places there wasn't even a floor, and Jane could see straight down to the ground level.

Jane peeked behind each door as she made her way through the hall, most of them were empty save the odd chair, then she got to the last door, right next to the washroom, which was rusty and the floor was missing most of the tiles. In the last bedroom the was an old four poster bed with decaying curtains hanging around it, the sheets were dusty and moth eaten.

In the opposite corner there was a nasty old couch with holes and bit of stuffing and springs hanging out of it. Next to the couch was an ancient wooden wardrobe, Jane opened it slowly and screamed as a bat flew out and startled her.

She put her hand on her chest and felt her heart pounding as she heard Malfoy running up the stairs, he flung the door open and saw Jane standing by the open wardrobe.

"What happened?" he asked as he walked up to her and grabbed her face on either side with one hand, "Are you alright?" he questioned, not waiting for an answer to his first question, he turned her face left and then right, so he could see her cheeks.

"Let go of me, you fool," Jane said as she smacked his hand away, "I'm fine, there was a bat in the cupboard and it startled me, that's all, I'm perfectly fine."

"Is ickle Janie afwaid of the wittle battys?" Malfoy asked, mocking the way she spoke to him earlier.

"Wow, that was hilarious, I think I might need to sit down, my sides hurt from laughing so much, "Jane replied with an impeccable dead-pan expression.

"I'm only joking," he smiled, "So did you find anything good up here?"

"I was about to look in the wardrobe but other than that no, there's barely anything in any of the rooms," Jane said.

Draco flopped down onto the couch next to the cupboard, causing millions of tiny dust motes to fly around the room. Jane stepped in front of the wardrobe, cautiously, should there be more bats lurking about. There were no more bats, much to Jane's relief; instead there were a bunch of old clothes, but not normal clothes, Jane reached in and pulled out a frilly, outdated black dress covered in ribbons.

She held it against herself and turned to Draco, "Vhat do you sink dawwling?" she drawled in a Russian accent.

Draco laughed as she twirled in front of him, "Simply marvelous my dear, simply marvelous!" he said in a snobby, exaggerated voice.

Jane slid her head through the space in the hanger so the dress hung down in front of her, "Vhy sank you, gawwgus," she winked at Malfoy as he got off the couch and stood in front of her.

He bowed low and offered Jane his hand, "Shall we dance?"

Without answering Jane took his hand and they spun around the room, with dramatic twirls and dips, until Jane tripped on a loose floorboard and stumbled into Draco, almost knocking him over. Draco caught his balance and held her upper arms and she could feel his body heat through the old black dress, they were so close she could have counted his blonde eyelashes.

"Oh sorry," she mumbled as she stepped away and took the coat hanger off her neck and hung the dress back up. As she put the dress back she noticed something burgundy in the back of the closet, she reached forward and pulled out a gray knit sweater with a Gryffindor patch and the signature red strip on the bottom.

"Look," she said, holding it out to Draco, "I bet this belonged to one of the people whose names were written downstairs."

"Wouldn't surprise me, you Gryffindors sure would think this is a cool hangout," he smirked and nudged her arm playfully.

"Oh that reminds me, what did _you_ write?" she asked.

"I'll show you before we leave, now does this write off have an attic?" he asked, showing interest in the house for the first time.

"Let's find out," Jane smiled, "I think I saw a trap door in the ceiling out in the hall."

The pair walked out into the hall and sure enough, a small rusty ring was hanging from the ceiling, Draco barely had to jump to get a grip on it. He pulled it and a staircase folded down from the trap door, it was creaky and the wood was the same shad of scuffed, dirty brown as the floor.

"Ladies first," Draco said, gesturing towards the stairs.

"Scaredy-cat," Jane said under her breath as she climbed up the stairs ahead of him.

The attack was completely full of all kinds of things, chairs, mattresses, bed frames, a bird cage, a doll house, a desk, and enough toys to open a daycare with.

"Whoever lived here must have been a pack rat," Malfoy said flicking the leaf of a fake plant to his left.

"Yeah, it kind of reminds me of the Room of Requirement," Jane said without thinking.

"The what?" he asked with confusion on his face.

"Oh, you've never been, it's this room in the castle, I first found it when I was nine; you see, it only appears for people who truly need it. I had stolen some bezoars from Snape and Dumbledore was getting suspicious; I was wandering the castle looking for a place to hide it and then this room appeared. It was full of all kinds of things, kind of like this except like ten times bigger, because of all the things students have hidden there over the years." Jane had wandered away from Malfoy as she told this story and sat down at an old piano and was pressing random keys.

"When you were nine?" Malfoy asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I know exactly where it is, I should show you sometime," she said absentmindedly.

"You were at Hogwarts when you were _nine_?" he asked again.

"Yeah, you just asked me–" Jane realized what she had said, "I mean, I read a story about it when I was nine, or uh my mom did, yeah my mom told me about it when I was nine."

Jane refused to turn around because she could feel Draco standing directly behind her, "Uhm, I have to go to the washroom, be back in a second," she said cheerily and before Malfoy could protest or even move she ran out of the attic. In her hurry to leave the room she tripped on the stairs from the attic and instead of the hard landing she expected, she fell right through the floor at the bottom of the stairs and down to the next floor, emitting a blood-curdling shriek as she fell.

* * *

**Please review, I love hearing what you all think :) and aren't you all excited to see what happens, what with the falling through houses and accidental secret spilling, I'm excited to even write it :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter took me so much longer to write than usual, I went through like three drafts but anyways here it is...  


* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Reluctant Secrecy**

"_Rennervate_!" Jane heard someone shout, causing her eyes to open abruptly, and immediately she felt the pain of the fall radiating through her body and she groaned in anguish.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked worriedly, his face no more than five centimetres from hers.

"Yeah," she grunted, "I'll be fine, just, can you gimme some room?" she asked, feeling slightly smothered.

"Uh, yeah sure," he said, put out by her dismissal of him.

Jane sat up and felt a stinging pain in her side, she craned her neck to look at her side and saw a piece of jagged, dusty floorboard; she felt light headed and dizzy at the sight, and quickly looked away.

"Where are you hurt?" Draco asked patiently, "Holy Hippogriff, you're bleeding pretty badly Jane, do you want me to go get help?"

"No just wait, I know a faster way to get back to the castle, can you help me up?" Jane asked weakly.

"I don't think that's such a great idea," he worried.

"Neither is sitting here," she tried to get up on her own and was almost there before she lost her balance and Draco caught her by the hands.

Once Jane was on her feet she let go of Draco and attempted to stand on her own, she yelped and he had to catch her again."

"My ankle," she said answering the confused look on his face.

"Okay this is a bad idea, you look horrible; I'll go and I'll get help, I'll only be gone for a minute," he bargained.

"No you can't leave me by myself, Dumbledore only let me come because I promised I wouldn't be alone," she said, trying to convince him.

"I'm pretty sure this is an extenuating circumstances you're bleeding like a stuck pig," Draco replied stubbornly.

"Just hold onto to me tightly and try not vomit," Jane said impatiently, before Draco could answer she summoned all her remaining energy and disapparated from the Shrieking Shack. She could hear Draco yelling next to her, she probably should have warned him but it was too late now.

The pair promptly landed in the Potions class, Jane collapsed on the floor and Draco vomited in a nearby sink.

Once he had finished he remembered Jane and rushed over to where she lay on the floor, "Are you okay? I'm going to go get Madame Pomfrey," he said.

"No, get Snape," Jane whimpered.

"Okay, okay I will," he said looking truly worried, he leaned in and brushed back a piece of Jane hair before kissing her on the forehead and rushing from the room.

Jane ran her hand down to her side and felt the shard of wood lodged in her body, she then tried to move her ankle and the pain made her pass out.

Some time later Jane felt herself being lifted from the ground and opened her eyes to see Professor Snape staring blankly ahead as he lay her down on the Potions work table.

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked impatiently, "Shouldn't we take her to Madame Pompfrey?"

"No, now either you be quiet or go back to your dormitory," Snape said flatly.

After that neither said a word, to each other or to Jane who was now fully awake and watching Snape's every move. First he mixed some kind of potion and then handed it to her without a word and she drank it in one gulp without question. It tasted vile but slowly she felt the pain in her side and her ankle fade to a minimal stinging sensation.

Almost immediately after she had drunk the potion, Snape moved to her side and pulled the wood from her side as quick as possible. Jane expected him to at least ask her to take off her jack but was relieved when he didn't ask because that meant she wouldn't have to look at it. Once the wood had been removed Snape started muttering some kind of incantation and waving his wand in small circles over the wound.

Soon the stinging completely left her side and she knew he must have fixed it because the only pain she felt was in her ankle and even that had been dulled by the potion.

Jane's ankle was Snape's next focus as he said one quick spell, Jane felt her ankle twitch and jerk painfully as it moved back into place.

Then he grabbed her left hand and Jane only then noticed that three of her fingers were swollen and bruised. She must have broken them when she fell but not noticed until now because the bigger wounds had distracted her.

"Draco, come here," Snape commanded, Draco obeyed, "Do you want to learn a new spell?" Snape asked.

"On Jane?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Yes, now do you? Or don't you? Because I'm sure Miss Dilerd isn't exactly comfortable right now," he snapped in reply.

"Yes sir," Draco said obediently.

"Alright now, watch closely," Snape said as he pointed his wand at Jane's wounded middle finger, "_Episkey_!"

The bone in Jane's finger jerked back into place with a painfully loud crunch, she felt it get intensely hot and then cool down dramatically before returning to its regular temperature.

"Now you try, and do be careful," Snape droned.

"_Episkey_!" Draco said as he flicked his wand at her ring finger, it healed in the same manner as the last and Draco looked at Snape for approval before continuing on to the next one. Snape nodded silently and Draco mended Jane's pinky finger, before gently laying her hand back on the table next to her.

"And for the love of Merlin, don't try that on any major injuries, only small things, broken fingers, nose, split lips, nothing else," Snape warned, Draco nodded, "Now could one of you please explain what caused you two to appear bleeding and vomiting in my locked classroom," Snape ordered.

Before Malfoy could open his mouth Jane answered, "Okay, firstly thank you for not taking me to Dumbledore or Madam Pompfrey and for fixing me, as for what happened, that's a little more complicated. I wanted to go into the Shrieking Shack and Draco chased after me because he was worried. Then at some point I was going down the stairs from the attic and fell through the floor at the bottom and landed on the ground level."

"That is quite simple Miss Dilerd, just extremely foolish, and don't think I won't be informing the Headmaster about this, you should not have been in the Shrieking Shack to begin with, nor should you be Apparating in front of others," Snape lectured.

"And as for your punishment, and yes, I shall be punishing you both equally; I would say that cleaning the Potions classrooms, scrubbing cauldrons, organizing shelves, things like that should be punishment enough. I expect you both to report to my office everyday after your classes until I say you've learned your lesson," he paused, "And Jane, you best go straight to the Headmaster's office and tell him what he may need to do as far as damage control is concerned," he cast an exhausted glance in Malfoy's direction.

"Yes, I'll go immediately, sir, but I don't think punishing Draco is necessary, it was all my idea, he just didn't want to let me go by myself," Jane defended her newly-made friend.

"As noble as it is of you to stand up for Mr. Malfoy, you shall both be punished for trespassing because you commited the crime, regardless of how benevolent his intentions were," he sneered, "Now you both ought to leave and I'll see you tomorrow after your classes."

Jane and Draco, who had been oddly quiet, left the classroom and headed up from the dungeon, "Sorry you're being punished too, you don't deserve it, it was all my fault," Jane said.

"It's fine, I know you didn't mean to get either of us into trouble," Draco replied.

"Are you sure you aren't mad? Because you're being kind of quiet, you seem distracted," she mused.

"I am distracted," he said bluntly, "I distracted by the fact that you just did a bloody side-along apparation without so much as a splinched eyelash! Not to mention the fact that you were at Hogwarts two years before you should have been but have only been in class this year," he had stopped in the hallway and towered over Jane, trying to intimidate her into answering him.

"I understand why you're so upset, I can explain but I just need some time," Jane said soothingly, she placed her hand on his chest and he relaxed a bit.

"How much time? Or are you just going to ignore me until I go away?" he asked defensively.

"Miss Dilerd!" Jane heard her name bellowed from down the hall, "Miss Dilerd is that you down there?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Headmaster, I'm near the dungeon," she yelled back before turning to Draco and whispering, "Just go, I'll find you tomorrow, I promise."

Draco turned abruptly and stalked off in a huff of irritation, "Jane," Dumbledore said as he came around the corner.

"Yes, I'm here," she replied, still staring in the direction Malfoy wandered off, she wished she could tell him everything about her but the fact that she felt this way made her worry about telling him.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked curiously.

"Um, Draco Malfoy," she paused, "Can we go to your office? I think this might take a while.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Some more hints about who Jane is in this one, hope you like it :)

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Trustworthy**

"So Miss Dilerd, what happened today at Hogsmeade?" Dumbledore asked at he sat down at his desk.

Jane sat across from him before answering, "So I had originally intended to go to Hogsmeade with Hermione Granger and her friends but I couldn't find them this morning, so I went with Seamus Finnigan instead. Then in Zonko's Joke Shop, I lost him, because it was so crowded and Draco must have seen me in there because I left so that I could safely Disapparate. He followed me and asked me if I wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks, and after that we walked down to the Shrieking Shack."

"You know that students are not allowed in there, it is, after all, private property," Dumbledore said calmly.

"I know and it was all my idea to even go in, but we were just looking around and we went up to the attic, which is filled with all kinds of junk. Then in a moment of complete and utter stupidity on my part I said that it looks like the Room of Requirement and he had no clue what I was talking about. So before I realized what I was saying I had told him about that time when I was nine years old and stole some bezoars and I hid them in there," Jane explained.

Dumbledore sighed, "I knew it was you, who took them."

"Yes, I'm sorry sir, but that's not the point; Malfoy knows that I was at Hogwarts when I was nine, then I tried to leave the room so I could Disapparate, and I tripped and fell through the ceiling. He woke me up and I was bleeding badly and my ankle was broken; I panicked and I didn't know what else to do so I did a side-along disapparition." Jane winced as she delivered the most incriminating piece of evidence.

Once again, Dumbledore sighed and pressed the tips of his fingers together in thought, "Firstly, are you alright?"

"Yes, I apparated into one of Snape's empty classrooms and he healed me," Jane stated.

"Alright, well, you have dug yourself a large hole and there is really only one way to fix it," he paused, "You must tell Draco the truth," he said simply.

"I can't do that!" Jane exclaimed in outrage.

"Yes, and there is no other way of resolving this issue; if you were to lie to him, then you would need to make it a very elaborately orchestrated lie, although not impossible this is still not very easy. Or you could erase his memory of what you told him, which would almost be worse than lying to him because not only would you be denying him of what _you_ know to be true but also what _he_ knows to be true. There is really no alternative," he finished.

"But what if he tells his father, once they know where I am, they'll surely tell You-Know-Who and he won't stop until he either kills me or has me in his service," Jane argued.

"Do you consider Draco Malfoy as your friend?" he asked.

"I-I uh– I never really– I mean we," Jane paused to compose herself, _why am I freaking out? Yeah sure __we're friends, why can't I just say that?_ She asked herself, "Yes, I'd like to think we are friends."

"Well then if you and Draco are in fact friends then I don't believe he would not knowingly or willingly pass this information onto his father, he may seem like a member of the Dark Side but it is quite clear he is not wholly bad," he replied, "Although, I have been wrong before."

"But what if they force him to tell them?" she asked.

"How can they force him unless they have reason to believe he knows?"

"I don't know, but I feel like he would tell his father, he seems like the type who would want to be exactly like his father," she said.

"You might be surprised to find that he is no more like his father than you are like yours," Dumbledore replied knowingly.

"That's why this is all so confusing, I want to trust him and have him as a good friend because that is something I know my father would never do," she paused and ran her fingers through her hair, "but at the same time, I don't want to be associated with Slytherin or Death Eaters or anything to do with my father. I was so happy when I got put into Gryffindor but it seems like none of the people in Gryffindor are very committed to being my friend, Or maybe I'm just not trying hard enough."

"What does it matter what house you're in, yes you're father was in Slytherin and your mother and everyone in both of their families _but_ Professor Snape was in Slytherin, he isn't a bad person, he helped you today and didn't tell me, he may have punished you, but only at my request," Dumbledore stared into Jane's eyes, "Another student in your house chose to be placed in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin but that doesn't mean that he is a bad person like your father. You similarly chose to be in Gryffindor, it is the fact that you made such a choice that proves that you are in no danger of following in your father's footsteps."

"I just don't want to tell him, at least not yet," Jane said, "I'm not positive that I completely trust him. "

"I understand your decision, this is a big choice to make and when all is said and done this is, in reality a secret belonging only to you, and only you may decide who is trustworthy," Dumbledore replied.

"Alright, Professor, is that all?" she asked.

"Yes, and I apologize for your punishment, I felt it was necessary and the Potions rooms are dreadfully filthy, but hopefully you will get to know Mr. Malfoy a bit better and have a better understanding of his level of loyalty."

"Okay, I'll let you know if I decide to tell him," Jane said as she stood up from her chair.

"One last thing before you go Jane; trust is a valuable but dangerous quality to have and although many wizards and witches trusted and still do trust your father. He never returned that feeling, for you to trust someone with this secret would be very beneficial in your quest to differentiate yourself from your father." Dumbledore added.


End file.
